A Different Past
by smile-clarenet
Summary: What if James and Lily had survived that fateful night? Would it have been much different? This is my version of how it could have been if Harry had known his parents, and Sirius had not gone to Azkaban. This story contains many spoilers for all the books
1. Prologue

_Diclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter. This world is of JK Rowling's creation._

_This story is an alternate universe. Just thought I should warn you. Some details are different from the original, such as James and Lily surviving. This story also contains spoilers for all of the current books (1-6). If you have not read any of them, read at your own risk. You have been warned.

* * *

_

**Harry Potter: A Different Past**

Prologue

Professor Dumbledore paced the study anxiously. It was mere hours since he'd been in Hogsmeade, interviewing a teacher. During the interview, some important information had come to light. This information regarded the lives of six people; those six had been sent for immediately. This meeting would regard their safety in the future, and the safety of the two children involved.

He checked his watch. The evening sunlight crept into the room as the doorbell rang through the house.

"What's going on, Albus? Why the sudden meeting?" James Potter led his wife into the study. She held their young son in her arms.

"There is a matter of some urgency to be discussed with you, but we must wait for Frank and Alice to join us first." Within half an hour, the other couple had arrived. They too had a son, a few days older than that of James and Lily.

"Something has been brought to my attention this afternoon that jeopardizes not only your lives, but the lives of Harry and Neville too."

"What do you mean, Albus?" James asked, wrapping a protective arm around his wife and child.

"I heard a prophecy being made mere hours ago. I am certain, that one of Voldemort's followers has heard some of its content. Voldemort will, by now, know of that knowledge."

"How does this affect us Albus?" Alice finally asked: the question on everyone's mind.

"He will be targeting either Neville or Harry. You must go into hiding. It is the only way you all can survive." Lily held Harry tighter, a nervous fear creeping into her body.

Dumbledore turned his bright blue eyes on her, raising a hand to the tip of his very long beard. He didn't want to be the one to tell them that their sons might not survive to be adults. "I hate to have to tell you this, but we must act immediately for your safety."

"What can we do?" James asked, his eyes wide and alert.

"We must use the Fidelus Charm at a different location from where you reside. I'm getting them set up at the moment, by Filius. You may choose one person, and one person only to know this location. If you wish for others to know, the chosen person must tell them. The fewer people who know about this, the better."

Lily glanced at James, she knew whom he wanted to choose. He didn't need words to say who was on his mind. She had someone else in mind, but her choice would be risky. His may be better, but not by much. As for Frank and Alice, she had no idea who they might choose.

"I can be your Secret Keeper, if you so wish. However, I must make it clear to you that we have a betrayer in our midst; therefore the person you choose must be completely trustworthy for both of you. I will give you an hour to discuss this and decide upon which person you want to be your Secret Keeper. For added security, it would be safer if this is sorted out separately."

* * *

James grasped Lily's hand and led her to the living room. "How can this be happening?" Lily sat on the sofa trembling slightly. "I thought we were safe."

"Albus did say he's only come across this information today." James stood by the window with his back to the room.

Lily gazed at Harry's innocent face. His green eyes, much like her own, gazed right back at her. "I don't want to lose him," she whispered.

James leaned against the windowsill with both hands, his back still to his wife. Outside the house life went on as normal. Something he could only dream would happen for them. _Whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure Harry lives to be an adult, even if I have to die for him._ "Which is precisely why we are doing this."

Lily glanced at her husband's back. "I know who you want our Secret Keeper to be, James."

"How? I've not given any names."

"You don't need to. I've seen the two of you together since Hogwarts. You hardly ever used to do anything without Sirius."

"I know that. I also know you have someone else in mind. Who?" James turned to face her. She looked a lot calmer than she sounded. He wasn't sure how she managed to keep such a clear head in a crisis sometimes, not every crisis perhaps, but a fair few of them. Maybe that was part of what he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Remus."

James sighed quietly and joined Lily on the sofa. "You know it wouldn't be safe to use Remus, don't you?"

"I do. His monthly problem…"

"Which is why I think Sirius might be better."

"But you know how he has trouble keeping secrets," Lily pointed out. She could remember only too well the time Sirius had almost gotten a Slytherin killed when he'd betrayed Lupin's 'condition'.

"I think this one, he'll keep. After all, three lives depend on it."

A soft knock on the door disturbed them. Dumbledore looked around the door as the young couple turned to face it. "Have you made your decision?" he asked.

James glanced at Lily; she nodded slightly.

"We have. We want it to be Sirius."

Dumbledore slipped inside the room and shut the door quietly. He didn't speak for a moment. Lily looked at James: neither saw this as a good sign. "I have to remind you that somewhere, information is leaking out of the Order."

"It wouldn't be Sirius!" James protested, standing up suddenly. "He'd never do that. How can you be sure?" He had always trusted Sirius; nothing they would say could change his mind. There had been times when they'd argued over something, and not spoken for a few days, but they'd always made it up later. "Sirius ran away from his family. He couldn't stand them." They had to understand.

He stared right at the professor, determined to get him to understand. _It's not Sirius. It can't be Sirius._ He was surprised to see the similar disbelief in Albus's eyes. "Sirius was the only one to go into Gryffindor, the rest went into Slytherin."

"Someone close to you is the betrayer. I don't want this to be in vain."

"It won't be," James said defiantly. "It's not Sirius, I know it isn't."

Lily caught Dumbledore's eye. She was startled at the worry showing in his normally calm face.

"Maybe we should discuss this some more," Lily muttered.

James turned to her. "What more is there to discuss? We both agreed to make it Sirius."

"Perhaps you have forgotten I had Remus in mind." Lily too stood up.

"While Remus is a good choice, Lily, he is not suitable," Dumbledore pointed out.

"It should be Sirius." James refused to back down.

"I can see we're not going to get anywhere with this." Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, I'll call Sirius; we'll get this sorted out now."

Lily bit her lip as the professor left the room. "Don't look at me like that, Lily." James turned away, back to the window. No longer sure if Sirius _was_ the ideal choice.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his own study when Dumbledore made the fire call. "Albus, this is a nice surprise."

"Sirius, there is a matter of some urgency that I need you for."

"What's up?" Sirius looked over his shoulder at the headmaster. It was rare for anyone to need him for anything urgent. He was known as someone to take time over things, including the more important orders he was given.

"I need you to come to Headquarters as soon as you can." Dumbledore looked directly at Sirius, a slight frown on his face. He still didn't think Sirius was quite the right choice; he could be a bit too relaxed regarding rules and secrets. Unseen to Sirius, he twisted his hands around each other.

"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"We'll be in the living room," Dumbledore finished, his face vanishing from the ignited flame.

Sirius frowned. It wasn't normal for the professor to be so on edge about something. He personally hadn't seen Dumbledore this tense since he'd shouted at him back in his Hogwarts days. Of course, Sirius had somehow, managed to get out of severe punishment from this, even though he had deserved it.

Thinking back, he had been lucky just to escape with a detention. But then again, it had been Snape's fault, sniffing around with his abnormally large nose, trying to find out where Lupin had been going once a month. _Well, he deserved it, _Sirius thought as he hurried up to his room, grabbing his cloak and proceeded to the house through the Floo connection.

* * *

The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix had a very limited Floo connection. Only certain buildings were linked to it, and none of them public. This made the security measures better, and only members of the Order knew where these buildings were. Although each member was only told where two were. One for main use, one for back up in case the main one was inaccessible for some reason.

"When Sirius gets here, we can begin with the charm." Dumbledore's voice drifted out into the corridor.

Sirius took a deep breath and entered. The atmosphere in the room was so thick he thought he could cut it with a knife. "What's going on?"

"We have to perform the Fidelus Charm. James and Lily have chosen you to be their Secret Keeper."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Sirius asked, cocking his head.

"They will be relocated to a secure location. The building they move into will be under the charm. This means that one person, and one person only can tell others where this building is. The building cannot be found, unless the Secret Keeper releases its location to another," Dumbledore explained.

"Wouldn't this make the Secret Keeper a target for whoever was after the people he was keeping the secret for?"

"The Secret Keeper need not tell anyone that they are a Secret Keeper. In fact, it is safer if this knowledge too is kept to a minimum."

"And it's perfectly safe for this charm to be performed?"

"Yes. It has been done many times without any side effects for anybody involved. You may have this evening to consider accepting this responsibility."

"I don't need an evening." Sirius stood up as straight as he could. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Padfoot, old friend." James whispered. He looked right at his friend, seeing, not just the boy he'd met on the school train, but the boy who'd been there to help his friends; the teenager who'd risked life to be with a friend in his time of need; the young man who had been his best man at his wedding; the man he'd named Godfather to Harry. They always knew what the other was thinking, even without Legimency. Lily could sense the connection they shared; she hoped it would be enough to see them through.

* * *

An hour later, the charm had been performed. James and Lily were collecting their belongings together before they went to their new home. Sirius too was moving to a new house: to the Headquarters with Lupin to be exact.

* * *

As they stood before the house, Lily couldn't help but feel apprehensive. What if it failed? What if Voldemort found out? She couldn't bear to think about the consequences.

James took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him, and together they made their way into the house to begin their new life.

* * *

Sirius, meanwhile was unpacking in his new bedroom. He knew how important it was to keep his friends safe, but he was such an obvious choice. He knew some of the current Death Eaters were those from his year. They were bound to tell Voldemort about the closeness he shared with James. Sirius then pondered on Lupin, but he quickly brushed it from his mind; Lupin too was thick as thieves with James.

His thoughts turned to Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of the Marauders, a group they had created at Hogwarts. Peter had always been on the outskirts of the group, the weakest one… the quietest one. He had always longed for some honor, and never received it.

_I'm a target, even more so now that I'm their Secret Keeper._ Sirius glanced at a photograph on his desk. He'd been so happy when James and Lily had named him Harry's godfather. _I can't let them down. I can't tell anyone. But what if I'm caught and tortured until I speak. I can't risk that._ James and Lily's wedding day flashed before his eyes. James had made him Best Man.

He thought back to when he ran away from his home at sixteen. James and his parents had been so willing to accept him as a second son. _They accepted me, even though they knew what my family was like. I don't want to have them in more danger than they all ready are._

Sirius's thoughts returned to Peter. _He's better for Secret Keeper than I am. I can't keep a secret forever, even though their lives are dependant upon it._

"Hey, Padfoot. Is everything all right?"

Sirius quickly turned his back on Lupin and wiped the tell tale dampness from his face. "Yeah, it's never been better." He knew his voice sounded deceitfully cheery.

* * *

Sirius managed to slip from the house without being seen. He hurried down the road to a sheltered spot the Order regularly used for Apparating. Mugginess hung in the air. Dark clouds obscured the otherwise beautiful evening. Sirius located the correct road that would lead him to Pettigrew's dwelling. It wasn't far, but before he'd gone ten steps, Sirius wondered how anyone could stand to live in such a dank, gloomy place.

Peter's house stood alone in the lane, set back from the road, but visible from a distance. Sirius made his way up the overgrown path to the front door, trying not to breathe in too deeply, for fear of being poisoned purely on the air. He raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door. It creaked loudly as it opened.

* * *

Sirius trod the familiar route to Pettigrew's house. It was only the fourth time he'd visited Peter at home. Every time he had set foot in this village, he wondered how anyone could possibly stand it for more than five minutes.

The path leading to the front entrance was as overgrown as ever, and the door itself seemed to have several years' worth of dirt covering it. Sirius raised his hand to knock upon it. At the slightest touch, the door swung open. Sirius stepped cautiously over the threshold, drawing his wand at the same time.

"Peter, are you there?" he called, treading carefully along the hall.

The dining room, living room and kitchen were all deserted. Days worth of dirty crockery laid on the table and work surfaces.

After a quick search upstairs, Sirius realized he was quite alone in the house. He found the lack of destruction unnerving.

…_Peter's not here, and it looks like he went with whoever came calling, rather willingly. I've got to warn the others. _

Sirius ran from the house, along the lane to the secluded spot he used for Apparating. One thought fixed firmly within his mind.

* * *

Author's Note: I expect a lot of you will know where Pettigrew has gone, and what he's doing there. The answer to this puzzle is in the third book, the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Someone has pointed out to me that the prophecy was made before Harry and Neville were born. I just want to say that prophecies can't be 100 percent correct 100 percent of the time, there has to be some error in it, well that's what I think anyway.


	2. And So It Begins

**Chapter One: And So It Begins**

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off – " James Potter ran from the room as the front door burst open and high-pitched cackle of laughter rang through the house.

Lily shivered and willed her husband to give them both time to get out. She hoped he would be able to escape safely too, she never wanted Harry to grow up without either one or both of his parents. She could hear lots of shouting in the hall. She ran to the back door and wrenched it open. It only she could get away from the house, she could Apparate to the Headquarters and get help.

She quickly slipped into the shadows outside the house. In her arms her young son stirred in the sudden change of temperature. She prayed he would not make a sound and give them away. She slipped into the trees as flashes from inside the house lit up the garden. She clung tightly to Harry, hoping more than anything that James was still alive.

* * *

"Has anyone spoken to Lily and James in the last couple of hours?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Pettigrew's missing."

"How is that significant, Sirius?"

"He's their secret keeper. I persuaded him to take it. I just went to check on him, he's not there, and there was no sign of a struggle. James and Lily could be in trouble."

"And Peter could just have gone for an evening stroll. Stop worrying so much, Sirius, we'd know if anything was wrong." Lupin replied casually and returned to the report that he was writing for Dumbledore.

Both men heard the front door crash open. Sirius glanced at Lupin, pulled his wand out and hurried off to investigate, Lupin quickly followed.

"Lily! What are you doing here? Where's James?" Sirius demanded.

Lupin saw she was very pale, and holding baby Harry tightly.

"James – "

Lupin ran forwards and caught Lily before she collapsed. Sirius removed his godson from her arms.

"We should take them upstairs." Lupin said.

"I'll do it, you get Dumbledore."

* * *

James ducked a jet of green light and shot a spell at the intruder. He hoped Lily and Harry were safe and well away from the house. He had no idea how long he'd been duelling with Voldemort, or how much longer it would go on for.

"Where is he?" Voldemort hissed.

"Who?"

"Your son, where is he?"

James ducked another jet of light, this time red, and didn't answer. He sensed Voldemort trying to access his thoughts and quickly raised a barrier. Suddenly, the Dark Lord lowered his wand.

"You've not seen the last of me, Potter."

He disappeared out the back door and shouted to his Death Eaters. James sank against the wall, sheer exhaustion creeping into his every muscle.

* * *

Dumbledore and Lupin ran up the path to the Potter's house. The front door had been blasted off its hinges, while photo frames, plants and ceramic pots littered the hall floor. The chairs had been overturned in the living room, while pages torn from books lay in a thick layer below the shelves. Pictures lay in their smashed frames on the table and mantelpiece.

"Check upstairs, and be careful. Someone could still be hiding somewhere." Dumbledore instructed Lupin in a low voice.

Lupin slowly made his way up the stairs. There was no damage in any room up here, and no sign of James. He quickly rejoined Dumbledore in the hall.

"Upstairs is fine, there's no damage, and no bodies." Lupin reported.

"Which means James must either be in the kitchen, or not here." Dumbledore concluded, gazing warily at the door.

"Let's hope he's in there, for Lily's sake." Lupin murmured, Lily had been very upset when Dumbledore had questioned her.

"Only one way to find out." Dumbledore lead the way down the hall to the closed kitchen door.

* * *

Lupin gasped as the door opened. There was more damage in this room alone that in the rest of the house. He stepped forwards onto the carpet of smashed china and bent down to retrieve yet another photo in a broken frame. This one showed Lily holding a two-day-old Harry with James and Sirius on either side of her. He had been unable to join them that day, because of the full moon. He wiped a silent tear from his face and looked up to see Dumbledore staring out into the darkness.

"We should get out of here, Voldemort could return at any moment," the old man muttered.

Lupin got to his feet as they heard a groan from across the room. He went to the counter separating the kitchen from the dining area and looked over.

"James!" He hurried around to his friend, "What happened?"

"Voldemort, he was after Harry."

Dumbledore crouched down beside the two men as James spoke again.

"Where are Lily and Harry? Are they safe?"

"They're at Headquarters," Dumbledore said gently.

"I sent Lily outside with him. We're not safe here anymore, Albus. He knows where we are."

"You can stay at Headquarters for tonight while I sort something else out." Dumbledore picked up a shard of plate and muttered a few words, "Which is precisely where we are going now."

James and Lupin both placed a finger on the plate and instantly felt the pull of a Portkey.

* * *

Sirius sat in the living room cradling Harry in his arms. The toddler had been constantly crying since Lupin and Dumbledore had left. He had persuaded Lily to go and lie down after her near collapse, assuring her that he would be fine to care for Harry for the night. He realised Harry had some idea of what had happened, and wanted the comfort of his parents, but James was still unaccounted for, and Lily was not capable of caring for her child at the current time. He suddenly realised he could hear voices out in the entrance hall. He carefully stood up and went to investigate.

* * *

Lupin helped James to his feet as Dumbledore pocketed the Portkey.

"You should get some rest, all of you. We will only find out the extent of the damage in the morning."

"Not before I've seen Lily and Harry." James protested.

"You can see them in the morning, you need to rest."

"I'm fine," James replied defiantly, "I have to see them, I have to know that they're all right."

"There'll be time for that in the morning, James. I've told you they are both safe, what more do you need me to say?"

"Words won't make me feel any better, Albus! I don't know how you became such a great wizard when you don't understand love."

Dumbledore turned to face the man slowly. Lupin had just enough time to register the pain showing in Dumbledore's usually calm eyes before the old man disappeared. James sank to the floor again, "What have I done?"

* * *

Author's Note: So now you have it, James and Lily have escaped, but what will happen next? 


	3. Fading Trust

**Chapter Two: Fading Trust**

Sirius opened the door in time to see Dumbledore depart and hear James speaking.

"Only insulted the greatest wizard of all time."

James leapt to his feet as though he'd been sitting on hot coals. He faced Sirius full on, who took a step backwards at the expression on his friend's face.

"How _could_ you? I thought I could trust you!"

"What?"

"After all your complaints about Slytherin being bad…I had no idea you were like all of them."

"What are you talking about, James?"

"You told Voldemort where to find us!"

"I didn't, I swear. I'd rather die before telling him where you were hiding."

"You were our Secret Keeper. Dumbledore told us all about it. He said the Secret Keeper would have to personally tell Voldemort where to find us! You betrayed us, Sirius, all of us."

Sirius half shoved the baby at James and disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, they heard a door slam shut.

"Now you've done it." Lupin said, and he too disappeared up the stairs.

James looked down at his son and sighed as he sank down to the floor for the fourth time that evening. _What_ had made him blow up like that at one of his oldest friends? Was it because of the danger he had put them all in, or because he'd joined his family? The family, no less, who he'd run away from at sixteen years old and who he'd constantly complained about supporting Voldemort's ideas. Eventually he too stood up and went upstairs, looking for the room where his wife was presumably asleep.

* * *

Lupin knocked loudly on Sirius' door.

"Come on, Padfoot, I know you're in there. You can't hide forever."

Sirius sat on his bed and didn't answer. It had been the same every morning since James had accused him of joining Voldemort over three days ago. _He doesn't trust me any more. I won't inflict my presence upon him, or any of them. They're bound to be on his side._

"Sirius you're being stupid. James never meant what he said."

_Oh yes he did. He meant every word of it._ Sirius thought, completely ignoring his friend. It wasn't long before he heard Lupin walk away.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up as Lupin entered the kitchen.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No, it's all the same as yesterday and the day before. He still won't talk, and still won't come out of his room."

"I really do need him to show up for the meeting today. He owes the Order an explanation."

"He could easily have explained that night." James snapped, still angry with Sirius, "But he chose to turn away from it."

"You weren't exactly making it easy for him." Lupin relied shortly.

"He'd just betrayed us! What was I supposed to do? Sit there calmly and do nothing?"

"It wasn't Sirius! We've known him for years, James, you should know by now that you can trust him!"

"That was before he joined that stinking family of his." James spat.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, "That is uncalled for, James. I'm sure you remember that Sirius and his family did not get on. He left them when he was sixteen, if you remember. What does that tell you?"

"You don't believe he did it either then, Albus?" Lupin said quietly.

"No, I do not. He seemed genuinely concerned about the Potter's safety when I spoke to Lily."

"Then why didn't he explain?" James demanded.

"Because you never gave him a chance." Lupin replied shortly.

* * *

Lily stood by the open door of the nursery. Harry sat in his cot, staring around the room. She could hear raised voices drifting up from the kitchen, although she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. She glanced down the corridor to Sirius' closed door. Even though they had rarely seen eye to eye, she couldn't help but wonder why James was mad at Sirius. Personally, she felt able to trust him now; he was a member of the Order, and Harry's godfather after all. She turned to the boy for a moment before she made up her mind. She quietly went along the landing and stopped outside Sirius' door.

"Sirius," she called softly, "Are you all right? You've been in there for days."

Sirius looked up from the letter he was writing as Lily's voice drifted through to him.

"Please, Sirius, I just want to know if you're feeling ok. We're worried about you."

"I'm fine, Lily." He called, "Just fine."

"Then open this door and come downstairs. Albus wants to speak to you."

Lily heard the lock click. She pushed the handle down and cautiously entered the room. Sirius was at his desk, gazing out of the window.

"I know you're not fine, Sirius." She said, "If you were you wouldn't have been hiding yourself away up here."

"Then why bother asking?"

"So you know that I care. I know Lupin believes you didn't do it, and neither do I. I know you hated your family, and I don't blame you."

Sirius sighed quietly. His gaze was drawn to the picture on his desk, the day that James and Lily had been married.

"I'm scared, Lily. I've known him for ages, since that first train journey to Hogwarts. But now I'm afraid he doesn't want anything more to do with me."

"Just tell him the truth." Lily sat on the edge of Sirius' bed; he left his desk and joined her.

"But will he listen?"

"I don't know about James, but Dumbledore will. He's fair, he'll listen to everything you have to say before he judges you."

"It's all my fault that this happened anyway. If I hadn't switched with Wormtail, he'd never have been able to tell Voldemort where to find you, and you'd all still be safe at Godric's Hollow." Sirius sighed.

"You don't know that for certain, Sirius." A gentle voice joined them.

Lily and Sirius looked up to find Dumbledore standing in the open doorway, watching them both carefully.

"Lily, could I speak to Sirius alone, please?"

Lily placed a reassuring hand upon Sirius' shoulder, "Tell him the truth, he'll believe you." She whispered before replying to Dumbledore, "Of course, I should check on Harry anyway."

Lily quickly left, pulling the door closed behind her. Neither man spoke for a few minutes.

"Sirius, I need you to tell me all you know about last Friday."

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I never want any of them hurt, or dead." Sirius began, sounding desperate, but not really caring. "I though if I was their Secret Keeper, we'd all be in danger. I was too much of an obvious choice. I went to Pettigrew and we switched. He became the Secret Keeper, but I still took on some of the responsibilities. Peter had never been strong, so I arranged to check on him a few times to make sure he was still safe. When I went to check on him last Friday, he wasn't there. There was no sign at all of a struggle. I knew something wasn't right, but I came back here, instead of going to Godric's Hollow. I figured if something was wrong, the Order should know. I told Remus, but he said I was probably worrying about nothing. Then Lily turned up with Harry. That's when I realised where Peter had gone, and what he'd done…what I'd done." Sirius spoke to the floor, never looking at Dumbledore.

"It wasn't your fault, Sirius. You could never have known what Pettigrew would do. None of us could, not even me."

"I knew there was a leak in the Order! I should have stayed Secret Keeper myself. I would die before telling Voldemort where to find them." Sirius gazed out the window again, "He doesn't trust me any more. I can't blame him."

* * *

Author's Note: Will James ever forgive Sirius? Will Sirius ever forgive himself? 


	4. A Lot To Think About

**Chapter Three: A Lot To Think About**

Sirius stopped outside the door. He could hear voices inside the room, and knew one of them would belong to James. He tried to take a step backwards, but a hand restrained him.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to this meeting. Albus insisted that you be there." Lily said firmly but gently.

Sirius stopped trying to make his escape, but he didn't move forwards either.

"Please, Sirius, you need to show James you're not bothered."

"But I am."

"Sirius!"

"Okay, fine, I'll go in, but only because Albus wants me to."

* * *

Sirius glanced around the room to see who else had turned up for the meeting. He spotted Lily sitting with a scowling James, and quickly turned away. He then spotted Frank and Alice Longbottom without their young son (presumably he was with his grandmother), Hagrid towering over everyone as usual, Alastor Moody's thoroughly scarred face and Lupin next to Aberforth Dumbledore. He wasn't surprised that Peter hadn't shown, not after he'd told them where his loyalties lay. Albus Dumbledore ambled in at this point. He caught Sirius' eye and nodded slightly.

"I have called this meeting because of a move Voldemort made last Friday."

Frank and Alice exchanged a knowing look, which Moody and Aberforth both caught. Moody turned to Dumbledore with a curious expression upon his distorted features.

"I am aware that some of you know that Voldemort was coming after both Frank and Alice, and James and Lily. Last Friday, he turned up in Godric's Hollow. It is quite fortunate that James, Lily and Harry survived – "

"No thanks to _him_. It's his fault Voldemort turned up in the first place. I don't even know how you can stand to have a traitor in this meeting." James interrupted.

"The traitor is not here. I did not invite him." Dumbledore replied calmly, "The only way Voldemort could have known where to find you would have been if the Secret Keeper had betrayed you." Dumbledore turned to the rest of the Order in the meeting, "As you are probably aware by now, James suspects Sirius. I, however, have questioned Sirius on the matter, and I do not believe he is the betrayer."

"How can you believe him?" James burst out angrily.

"Sirius fully regrets his actions – "

"So he _did_ do it then?"

"I never said that, James, nor will you ever hear me say it. The question remains as to who the betrayer is – "

"You don't need to look far."

"Either shut up or leave the room, James." Dumbledore sighed.

James sank down in his chair and closed his mouth.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Ah yes, I have arranged a safe place for both James and Lily to move to, with Harry of course. In order to protect them I will not say where this place is until they are alone."

"So what was the point of this meeting then?" Aberforth asked innocently.

Albus turned his light blue eyes to his brother's green ones, "To warn you to be careful what you say, and who you say it to. I have my suspicions as to whom the betrayer is, and will be investigating that person. If it is not you, you have nothing to worry about. I also want to warn not to go anywhere vulnerable, especially if you are alone. Avoid dark alleys and poorly lit places. Now that the betrayer has shown us which side he or she is on, we must be extremely carefully. You would all do well to remember Alastor's advice of 'Constant Vigilance'. That is all I have to say. If anyone wishes to say something, feel free to."

The room was silent. Sirius looked at the floor, but he could feel James' eye on him. Dumbledore allowed the silence to continue for a full minute.

"In that case, James, I would like a private word. If you would care to join us, Sirius, feel free to."

James got to his feet and followed Dumbledore out of the room. Sirius caught Lupin's eye for a brief moment before following Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in an armchair and motioned for James and Sirius to do the same. The two men glanced at each other and nervously sat down on the sofa.

"Seeing as you have decided to join us, Sirius, perhaps you could tell James what you told me?"

"If it'll help at all. I wanted to tell him on Friday."

"Tell me what?"

"The truth. It wasn't me. I switched with Peter to protect all of us. I never imagined he would tell Voldemort where to find you. I'd never have switched if I'd suspected him. I would have died before I told anyone where to find you, especially Voldemort. I'm so sorry, James, I never wanted any of this to happen." Sirius examined his shoes, afraid of what James would say.

Faint cries drifted through to them. James stood up and moved to the door.

"I have to see to Harry, excuse me."

Sirius stared at the door for a long time.

"Do you think he believes me?"

"Only time will tell."

"Where is this safe place you've arranged?"

"I think it best if they stay here for a while."

"Why here? Peter knows where this place is."

"Maybe, but he's not the Secret Keeper, so he can't tell Voldemort where this place is hidden."

"Who is the Secret Keeper?"

"I would tell you if I thought it necessary."

* * *

James held his son to his chest and slowly walked around the nursery. He thought about what Sirius had said moments before. Did he believe Sirius? Had he ever really suspected him to be a betrayer? Why would Sirius join Voldemort now, when he'd been opposed to the Dark Arts all his life?

"I don't know Harry. I want to trust him. I know Dumbledore does, and Lupin and Lily. But I really don't know if I trust him. He's my best friend, I shouldn't feel like this, but if I can't trust Dumbledore, who can I trust?"

He never saw the figure in the open crack of the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Any ideas who the mystery person is? I hope you all like this story so far. 


	5. Bad News

**Chapter Four: Bad News**

James heard movement in the room next to his. He glanced at his clock, then did a double take. Why would anyone be up at 3 in the morning, and who would be in the nursery with Harry? He sat up and grabbed his glasses. Fumbling in the darkness below the bed, he pulled out his slippers and went to investigate.

* * *

A dim lamp glowed in the nursery. Whimpering cries of a young child drifted out into the hallway along with a man's voice, soft and soothing. James hovered outside for a moment before heading inside.

"Did he wake you?"

"No, I was coming back from the bathroom and heard him crying. Neither you nor Lily were awake, I didn't want to disturb you."

James observed Sirius with Harry for a while. He was glad they'd chosen Sirius to be the boy's Godfather; he was very good with him, he always had been.

"Listen, Sirius, about the last few days…"

Sirius knew what James was about to say, and found he didn't need to hear it.

"Forget it."

"No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I've known you for over ten years now, I should be able to trust you completely."

"I wouldn't say that, James. I thought I could trust Peter, but he went and told Voldemort where to find you."

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, Sirius. I should have given you a chance, and listened to what you had to say. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgave you when you spoke to me a few minutes ago." Sirius smiled faintly.

In his arms, Harry had fallen silent. James eyed the two together, and gave a smile of his own.

"You're really good with Harry. I'm glad we agreed to make you his Godfather."

Sirius handed the boy to his father, "You've always been good to me, even knowing what my family was like. I wanted to do something for you, I wanted to be a part of your family."

"You went into Gryffindor, the rest of your family went into Slytherin. That should be enough to tell me what you're like." James paused as he laid his son in cot, "I want you to promise me something, Sirius."

"What?"

"If anything ever happens to me or Lily, if we die for some reason, I want you to take over caring for Harry."

"Nothing will happen to either of you."

"You can't know that. Please, just promise me you'll care for Harry if we die?"

"I'll do my best."

James watched as his friend left the room with his head bowed. The main reason he'd asked was so that Harry didn't have to grow up alone, with nobody to act as a parent, the other was because he knew how much Sirius wanted to be part of a good family.

He checked Harry was asleep and comfortable, and went back to bed. He checked his clock as he lay down; it was almost an hour since he had woken up. He rolled over to face his wife. She was still asleep, and completely unaware of anything around her. He placed a light kiss of her forehead and pulled the covers up over their shoulders.

* * *

Lily reached over the sink and took the morning newspaper from the owl. It was three days since the latest Order meeting, and every day the news had been the same. It seemed that Voldemort, in his frustration of not getting to Harry, had been murdering as many people as possible. They only had to glance at the front page to find more death and destruction. This morning was no different.

_**Large Scale Attack on Muggles and Magical Folk Alike**_

_In the last three days, He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers have murdered over 50 people. In an attack late yesterday, another 100 were added to the total. Many of us have been asking what could possibly have caused this fury of attacks._

_The Minister for Magic himself gave us a brief report when the news of the attacks first came in. "We have the most skilled Aurors working to bring an end to it all. We insist that the public remain calm and continue to go about their daily business."_

Lily did not need to read any further. She put the paper to one side as James walked in with Sirius.

"What's in the news today?"

"The same that's been in it for the last three days." Lily filled the kettle with water and placed it on its base. "You know why all this started."

"I do, Lily, and there's nothing we can do about it but be ever constantly vigilant."

"We're not safe anywhere, we won't be safe as long as Voldemort is around."

Sirius meanwhile, picked up the paper and began to read the front page.

"This is all my fault…"

"You could never have done anything to stop it happening. It's one of those things that's bound to happen sooner or later. Don't blame yourself." Lily said.

Sirius said nothing. He ruffled the paper a bit and continued to read. Lily sat down at the table with a mug of coffee.

"This isn't good."

"What isn't?" James asked.

"_Among others, two of the known deaths from yesterday are that of Gideon Prewett and his brother Fabian. Gideon was against You Know Who, and was never afraid to give his opinions on the matter. There are no witnesses to their deaths, but from the positions they were found in, it appears Fabian may have been protecting his brother from You Know Who and his Death Eaters. Gideon and Fabian leave behind a sister and her young family_."

"You're right, that isn't good." James muttered.

"Wasn't Gideon in the Order?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Yes." Lupin appeared in the doorway.

"What's going to happen to their sister and her family?"

"No doubt they'll be protected in some way."

A tinkling bell drifted through to the kitchen. Lupin left his friends and went to investigate. He found Dumbledore on the doorstep, with a family of redheads. The mother held a very young baby in her arms; the father had a boy of around Harry's age on his shoulders, and held another boy in each hand. These boys seemed exactly the same, right down to their mischievous grins. Another three boys stood between the parents. They appeared to be the oldest of the children. At least one of them looked to be nearing the age for Hogwarts, if not all ready there.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced like this, Remus, but this family needs a safe place to stay for a while – "

"And you thought the Headquarters would be the safest place. Say no more, Albus." Lupin stepped to one side, allowing the visitors inside.

"This is Molly and Arthur Weasley. Molly is Gideon's sister. I daresay you have read about it this morning."

Lupin nodded, "I had no idea the family was so big."

"Six boys, and one girl. Ginny is only a month old. Then Ron is one, Fred and George (the twins) are three, Percy is five, Charlie nine and Bill approaching eleven."

"That's quite a handful."

James, Lily and Sirius joined them in the hallway. Thirteen people under one roof would become rather cramped, especially with regular Order meetings.

* * *

Lily took an immediate liking to the mother of this family.

"Let's get the children settled in shall we?"

"Um, of course, if it's no trouble."

"Of course not!"

"Children, go with your mother and…" Arthur paused.

"Lily Potter."

"Mrs Potter here, I need to speak to Mr Dumbledore."

* * *

Lily led Molly and her children up to the bedrooms. It was quite lucky that the house had many bedrooms, as shortly; every one of them would be filled. They came to the Nursery first.

"Your youngest two can stay in here. I'm sure Harry would be pleased to have some company." Lily conjured another two cots complete with bedding.

Once Ginny and Ron were settled, they moved on to the next spare room.

"The twins can have this room to themselves, but the other three will have to share a room. Then you and your husband can have a room together."

"Thank you. You're very kind."

"So are you. I would love to have a big family, but James says he doesn't want to have more than three."

"I can't blame him. Seven is a handful, especially with Fred and George."

* * *

As the days went by, the two families plus Sirius and Lupin became good friends. Fred and George caused mayhem wherever they went. Bill and Charlie often teased Percy, who tended to be on his own a lot. The adults all got on very well, but maybe the most noticeable friendship that developed was that of Harry and Ron. A whole day could go past without either one getting upset for some reason. Ginny tended to sleep for most of the time they spent together.

* * *

Two weeks after the Weasley family had arrived, Dumbledore turned up at the house with news that he had arranged a safe residency for them to take over.

"You have a new, safe house to move to. It is located in Devon, and is called The Burrow. You should find it adequate for your needs. It is fully furnished and decorated. All that is left is for you to move in."

"Thank you, Albus." Mr Weasley was grateful.

"I should recommend you move in as soon as possible. I expect James, Lily and the others could use the space."

"Yes, it has been rather cramped these last two weeks. I'm glad both of our families are safe though."

* * *

Lily sat on the bed as Molly put her few clothes in her bag.

"It's going to feel rather strange when you're gone. I've grown used to having a full house."

"We'll have to keep in touch, and visit each other of course. I'd hate to have Ron and Harry separated for long, they get on so well."

"I know what you mean. It's been so quiet these last two weeks."

"Molly!"

"Coming Arthur! I should get going. I'll write to you soon."

"I'll do the same. Goodbye, Molly."

"See you soon."

* * *

Author's Note: Someone has asked why the Weasley's would need somewhere to go, as someone with 7 kids would need a house. If that person had read the chapter properly they would have read this bit of the story:

"I'm sorry to come unannounced like this, Remus, but this family needs a safe place to stay for a while – "


	6. Insecurities

**Chapter Five: Insecurities**

Harry Potter leapt from his bed. The smell coming up from the kitchen reminded his stomach that he'd not eaten for over eight hours. Grabbing his clothes he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Lily took the post from the owl and flipped through it. There were the usual notices from the Ministry warning them about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and home safety notices. A pale yellow envelope caught her eye. She examined it carefully. The writing was emerald green, and very curly. She flipped it over, and found the Hogwarts crest on the back. 

"Morning all. What have you got there, Lily?"

"Harry's Hogwarts letter."

Lily placed the envelope on the table and handed the rest of the post to James, who flicked through it all and came across the _Daily Prophet_. He opened it up and began to read as Lily continued with making breakfast.

"Anything interesting in there?" Lupin joined them at the table.

"Depends on what you mean by interesting. There's the usual 'should Hogwarts open to students this year' article."

Tinkling china came from across the room. James took no noticed, but Lupin looked curiously at Lily as she bent down to retrieve the plate she'd just dropped.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, Harry's got his letter."

Harry bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen just as his father mentioned a letter from Hogwarts.

"Cool, I was wondering when that would come."

"Morning, Harry." James laughed.

Lily said nothing as Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter from within. She watched his face carefully. He had never been told that Voldemort was targeting him, and she wanted it to stay that way, but how could it with him so far away? She wanted him to stay safe, but that would mean telling him about Voldemort.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff, dad?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Harry. We're celebrating your eleventh birthday today."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, the Weasley's are coming round later, and we've got your party as well."

Lupin watched Lily's reaction through it all. She looked at him briefly, but quickly turned away from them.

"What's with the excitement?" Sirius appeared in the kitchen.

"I've got my Hogwarts letter."

"Congratulations," Sirius ruffled his godson's hair.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, are you coming to?"

"I can't, I've got work to do, but I am coming to your party this afternoon."

"We should get this place ready." Lupin muttered.

* * *

For the next few hours, the house was alive with activity. Every room had been cleaned and tidied. A few decorations hung in the hallway, food sat in a finger buffet style on the kitchen table. Harry had changed into a new t-shirt and jeans, and was waiting impatiently for the others to arrive.

* * *

At exactly one o'clock, the doorbell rang. Lily went to answer it. Within seconds, Fred, George and Ron arrived in the living room. Ginny followed them calmly. Bill, Charlie and Percy entered with their parents. The next few minutes were taken up with greetings, but soon the party was underway. The adults retreated to the study after a while, leaving the seven Weasleys with Harry.

* * *

The party went on for many hours. Eventually, Molly and Arthur collected their children and said their goodbyes. 

As Lupin walked passed the nursery on his way to bed, he heard someone crying. He slowly pushed the door open.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Lily sniffed.

"You've been very quiet all day, and you're crying."

"You'll just think I'm being silly." She turned away from him.

"I won't know what to think unless I know what the problem is."

Lily sighed quietly, "I'm scared."

"About what?" Lupin took a few steps into the room and shut the door.

"Sending Harry to Hogwarts. I don't want to lose him."

"He'll be just as safe at Hogwarts as he is here. Besides, Albus, Abe and Hagrid will be around to keep an eye on things."

"But what if Voldemort breaks into the school?"

"He'd have a job doing that. He'll be fine, Lily." Lupin went to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head against his chest, "I'm always afraid of losing him."

"We're all afraid of losing each other."

"Thank you, Remus." She turned to face him.

"You were always there for me at Hogwarts, it's only fair that I'm here for you when you need to talk about something."

Lily smiled at him. A noise behind them made her look over his shoulder. She pulled back suddenly. Lupin frowned and turned around.

"James – "

Lily cast a scared look at Lupin and ran from the room.

"It's not what you think."

"Don't worry, I don't think you're nicking my wife. I heard you talking. I was planning to talk to her myself."

"She's afraid that sending Harry to Hogwarts will make him an easy target for Voldemort."

"I thought it might be something like that. To be honest, I'm feeling a similar way."

"He'll be fine as long as Albus is there."

"I hope so."


	7. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Six: Diagon Alley**

Harry watched the sky slowly getting lighter outside. He'd been awake for a long time, despite the late night. He thought back over the day before. He remembered Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had done a formation flying display. Percy had refused to join in, and had remained inside while Harry, Ron and Ginny had laughed, clapped and cheered from the ground. He thought back to when they'd first arrived, to when Ron had told him he'd got a place at Hogwarts too. He grinned broadly as the sun began to creep into his room. He picked up his letter from his bedside table and gazed at it fondly.

* * *

The next thing he was a ware of was his mother calling him down for breakfast. He threw the covers off, hurriedly changed into a t-shirt and trousers, and ran down to the kitchen.

His father was reading the newspaper as Harry sat down. Lily placed a plate in front of them both and sat down with a third.

"Do you have your booklist, Harry?" James folded the paper and laid it to one side.

"Of course I do." Harry fished it out of his jeans pocket to show them.

* * *

An hour later, they were walking along Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. James instructed Lily to wait with Harry while he got some money out. In no time at all, he was back, and they began to get the items that Harry needed for school.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry stood on the stool for over an hour while adjustments were made. Then it was off to get his wand.

* * *

They were just emerging from the bookstore when it happened. Through the day, none of them had seen the figure following them along the street, always carefully hidden in the shadows. They were approaching the apothecary when loud screams punctuated the happy chatter of shoppers. James quickly spotted figures dressed entirely in black; black masks covered their faces, and long black robes billowed in the wind. They were heading towards the centre of the street, and coming from both ends of the Alley. He turned to his wife and son, they too had seen the figures, it was hard to tell who was more afraid.

"You have to get out of here, now."

"What about you, James?"

"I'm going to help."

Aurors emerged from adjoining Alleys. James grabbed his wand and made to follow them.

"Get into muggle London, you'll be safer there. Get home as soon as you get a chance to."

"James…I love you, take care."

"I love you too, both of you. Now go!"

Lily took Harry's hand and began to lead him away. In the end, she had to let go to get through the panicking crowd. She found a sheltered doorway and turned to make sure Harry was following her.

"We have to get to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to safety. I'm telling you this in case we get separated, or in case neither your father nor I survive."

"I know, mum. I'll be right behind you."

Flashes of light came from lower down the alley. Fresh screams echoed along the street. Lily knew they were running out of time. She set off away from the fight, leading Harry towards the pub, and safety.

* * *

Sheets of parchment lay strewn across the desk and overflowed onto the floor. Broken quills and screwed up balls of parchment filled the bin, while empty inkbottles lay around the base of it.

Sirius dropped his quill into the inkpot and scratched his head. Behind him, a fire erupted in the grate and Lily stumbled from it, but he paid no attention. Only when she almost stumbled into his chair did he turn around.

"Lily! What's wrong?"

"Death Eaters…in Diagon Alley."

"_What_?"

"James is helping the Aurors."

"What about Harry?"

"I don't know, we had to split up to get through the crowds."

"I'll tell the others."

"Others?"

"Dumbledore's called a meeting downstairs. Wait here."

Sirius disappeared. Lily stared into the empty grate, willing it to burst into emerald flames and for her son to emerge. She began to pace the room in her agitation.

* * *

Sirius quickly returned with Albus, Aberforth, Alastor, Hagrid and Lupin.

"What's going on? Sirius said there's trouble in Diagon Alley." Lupin demanded.

"A load of Death Eaters turned up. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort was there too. James stayed behind to help the Aurors to restore calm."

"Remus, stay here with Sirius and Lily. I want the rest of you to come with me." Albus Dumbledore turned to the grate, before adding, "Lily, where's Harry?"

"I don't know. I never saw what happened to him. We got separated."

"Let's go."

Lupin retreated to beside Lily as the others went one by one to the alley. Sirius glared after them.

"He's my godson, I should be helping them."

"And he's my son, but I know we have to stay here. There might be casualties, we might need to help."

* * *

As suddenly as they had arrived, the Death Eaters were gone. James had not seen Voldemort, but somehow, he knew that he'd been there. Now that the commotion had died down a little, James took a chance to look around and check what damage had been done.

Bodies lay bleeding and broken in the street, smoke rose steadily from many buildings, while others were just blackened shells. He began to stride among the bodies, looking for anyone that was still alive.

"James!"

He turned when he heard someone calling his name. The two Dumbledore's came running to him. Behind them, Alastor and Hagrid too were searching for survivors.

"Where's Harry? Have you seen him?"

"Not since I sent him home with Lily."

"He never returned home. You should go to Lily; she'll be pretty upset before long. We'll continue here."

* * *

Sirius walked back and forth in the entrance hall, desperate for any news. Two hours had passed since James had returned, but still Harry was missing. There had been no word from the search party. Thoughts ran over in his head as he paced. _Where was Harry? Was he hurt? Why had he not returned straight away?_

A loud crack followed by a crash made Sirius jump. He span on the spot and found Harry collapsed on the floor. He ran to the boy and knelt beside him.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Pain…"

"It's ok, you're safe."

Sirius turned when he heard hurried footsteps. James, Lily and Lupin appeared and quickly joined him. Lily let out a strangled sob as she grasped Harry's hand.

Cuts and bruises covered his head and limbs. Blood seeped through his top and his breathing was shallow.

"We should get him to St Mungo's." Lupin assessed the situation, "He's hurt pretty badly."

Harry groaned weakly.

"It's all right, son, you'll be all right."

Harry heard sloshing water and felt a cool, damp cloth being pressed to his various injuries. He flinched slightly as the person with the cloth came to a sensitive spot. Somebody stroked his hair off his face and his mother's gentle voice calmed him.

"Be brave, Harry. We're helping you."

He lay still, only flinching when the cloth touched sensitive places. He had no idea how long he lay there, trying not to think about the pain he was in. But after what felt like an age, he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Move him to the living room, and for heaven's sake be careful. I'm going to get Madam Pomphrey."

The pain in Harry's body increased no end when someone picked him up, even though they were gentle about it. He cried out as it protested severely.

"It's all right, Harry, you'll be lying down in a minute."

An endless few minutes later, he was resting on the sofa. His sensed his mother sitting by his side, but didn't open his eyes at all to look at her, or anyone else. The pain since being moved had gotten worse. Harry lay as still as he could, hoping it would subside soon, and trying not to breathe too much for his aching ribs.

"He's really pale, I hope Albus gets back soon."

"I wouldn't expect him to be much longer. In fact, I think I hear him now."

Sure enough, Dumbledore strode into the room with Madam Pomfrey close behind him.

"What happened?" She asked as she bent over the boy.

"We were in Diagon Alley and – "

"Say no more. I heard about what happened. Is he the only hurt one here?"

"Yes. He must have gotten into some sort of trouble while Lily was here, and I was there." James murmured.

"That wouldn't surprise me. The number of times I had you in the hospital wing with your friends."

Harry grinned slightly. People always said he took after his father.

"Harry, I want you to look at me." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Rather reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes and turned to the Professor.

"I need you to tell us what happened, Harry."

"Death Eaters…they cornered me when they found me alone. I don't remember anything after that." Harry winced heavily as the healer prodded his ribs.

"You have some pretty bad injuries, Harry."

"I know." Harry gasped, his breath coming in short bursts.

Madam Pomfrey rolled Harry's top up to get a look underneath it. She bit her lip as she saw many deep cuts underneath, most of them still leaking.

"How did you get back here, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. I was trying to get back to the pub; I was concentrating on getting out of there, of getting home. Next thing I knew, I was here, and Sirius was talking to me."

Harry winced heavily again. He could feel various bones were broken, and it didn't help that Madam Pomfrey was now testing them to find the breaks. He closed his eyes slowly, concentrating on his breathing to keep himself calm. He felt himself loosing consciousness. He fought it for as long as he could, which wasn't long.

"Harry!" Lily cried as her son went limp.

"It's all right, he's still alive. What's the verdict, Poppy?"

"He has some very bad injuries. I can't tell if there are any internal ones or not. He should be taken to St Mungo's."

* * *

Author's Note: Take a vote, who thinks I've killed Harry? 


	8. Waking

**Chapter Seven: Waking**

"Lily? How is he?"

"Same as he has been for the last three odd weeks."

"Has there been any improvement?"

"Very little."

Lupin went to her and sat down beside her, "He'll be ok, he's made of strong stuff."

"Then why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"Some injuries take a long time to heal. I would be surprised if Harry doesn't have any emotional injuries after all this."

Harry lay still in the bed. The pain was gone, but stiffness had replaced it. He listened silently as people moved and spoke around him. He longed to speak to them, to let them know he was awake, but tiredness overwhelmed him, and he sank back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lily woke suddenly. She had been sitting by Harry's side again and fallen asleep. A noise nearby disturbed the silence. She turned as James moved into the light.

"I tried not to wake you. I didn't want you to spend the night alone again."

"It's ok, I want to be awake for Harry when he returns to us."

"He'll come back soon enough. Actually, Albus thinks he may have been awake for a short time today."

"How can he tell?"

"I have no idea." James sat next to Lily and wrapped his arm around her.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. There had been few times they had been able to fully relax since Harry had turned up injured, but the time they spent together had been treasured.

Sudden movement from the bed startled them. Harry was murmuring and thrashing about. James and Lily were beside him in a shot.

"What's wrong with him?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

_Tall figures in black cloaks surrounded Harry. Masks obscured their faces. He turned around in a slow circle, looking for a way to escape. At some unspoken signal, they all raised their wands, pointing them at him. He knew he didn't have a chance to protect himself, he didn't know how to for starters. Flashes of light nearby blinded him, and the screams deafened him. A spell hit him from behind. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. He remained on the cold cobblestones when the curse had been lifted, but he had no chance to recover. Over and over again he was hit the same curse, until he no longer knew anything other than the pain he was in. _

_Suddenly it stopped. No more curses came his way, and the screaming out in the street gradually died away. He cautiously opened his eyes. No people near him, light beginning to fade from the sky. He tried to sit up, but pain stabbed his ribs, forcing him to lie back again._

_As the shadows began to lengthen, Harry wondered how long he'd be lying there, and whether he'd ever see his parents again. From where he lay, he could see people out in the street, but none of them could see him. He forced himself on to his feet and almost fainted from the effort involved. He began to head back towards the Alley with one thought clear in his mind, he had to get home._

_A figure stepped in front of Harry, blocking his path. Harry turned around as quickly as he could, but another figure stood behind him, he couldn't escape…_

Harry jerked awake. It took him a few minutes to process his current situation.

The room was white, and gently lit. He lay on his back in a bed. Clean sheets covered him, now tangled around his legs.

"Harry?"

"Mum…" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The pain from his ribs had gone.

"Are you all right, son?"

His father stood on his other side. Like Lily, James was pale and looked tired.

"I'm…yeah…where am I?"

"St Mungo's."

"How long have I been here?"

"Getting on for three weeks."

* * *

Light poured into the room from the small window nearby. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and found he was alone. He took the opportunity to take a good look around the room.

The door, plain and white, took up one corner opposite the window. A chair sat by a desk below the window. The wall at the head of his bed was a very pale yellow, welcoming against the stark white of the other three. Curtains of the same shade of yellow hung in delicate folds at either side of the window. A few half full bottles stood upon the desk with a sheet of parchment.

The door squeaked. Harry turned to face it as Lupin entered alone.

"Morning, Harry. It's nice to see you're awake at last."

Harry merely watched as Lupin pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kind of stiff."

"That should improve as you begin to move around more." Lupin paused, "we were all quite worried when you didn't return for several hours."

"I was afraid I'd never see anyone again." Harry muttered, "I just concentrated on getting home."

"Dumbledore thinks you may have unintentionally Apparated."

They fell into silence for a few minutes.

"Mum said I've been here for nearly three weeks. So that would make it the…"

"Twenty fifth."

"Of?"

"August."

"Oh."

Silence came down upon the room again. The door opened as Lupin was trying to think of something to say.

"Good morning." Dumbledore went to the foot of Harry's bed, "may I speak to Harry alone, please, Remus?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore placed himself in the chair Lupin had just vacated. He regarded Harry with his light blue eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I daresay you have little memory of the last three weeks."

Harry shook his head.

"We found your injuries were worse than originally thought when we brought you here. The healers kept you under sedation by means of the stunning charm for the first week to give your body a chance to recover from your injuries. Due to prolonged use of the stunning charm, it has taken you longer to return to us than normal. I expect you will also feel quite weak for a while."

Harry didn't say anything.

"You are probably aware that there is little over a week until the start of Hogwarts. For the current time, I wish for you to go to the Hospital wing once a week so Madam Pomphrey can keep an eye on your recovery."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like it. I'm enjoying writing this, so if you lot don't like it, well, I don't mind. At the moment I'm writing for my own enjoyment mainly, and when I do fan fics, the enjoyment of the people reading it. 


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Eight: Hogwarts Express**

A week later, Harry was on his way to Hogwarts. His parents had taken him to the train station in the town, and now they were speeding north to London. Harry gazed out of the window at the countryside as it flashed passed. He was aware of his parents glancing at him from time to time. They had kept a very close watch on him since he had returned home only two days ago.

Soon houses replaced the fields. As the factories began to appear, James said they should get ready to get off the train.

Neither parent would allow Harry to take his trunk himself, so all he had to do was walk along the platform to the barrier. Lily went through first with Harry. James followed with the trunk. They found an empty compartment and placed the trunk in the luggage rack.

* * *

Harry looked around at all the children saying goodbye to their families and greeting their friends. He had just turned to his own family when six redheads came running through the barrier. Harry recognised them immediately, as their youngest boy also happened to be his best friend.

Harry caught Ron's eye and grinned as the guard blew the warning whistle.

"Goodbye, Harry. Take care." Lily pulled her son into a hug.

"Of course, mum."

"Have a good time, son. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." James ruffled Harry's hair.

"That leaves me wide open then."

James laughed, "Seriously, Harry, be careful."

"Promise you'll write."

"Sure, mum. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Harry." Lily replied, hugging him again.

"Go on, you don't want to miss the train." James said, "hope you have a good term, see you soon."

Harry caught up with Ron as they headed for the train. Lily sniffed as she watched her son walking away.

"He'll be fine, Lily. Albus, Abe and Hagrid will be there to keep an eye on him."

James placed an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him.

The guard began to walk along the train, shutting the doors. Stragglers hurried forwards, leaving parents and brothers and sisters either out of, or not into Hogwarts. Harry and Ron leaned out of the window as the train began to move. They waved to their families, for Ron this was his mother and younger sister. Then the train went around a corner, and the station was lost from sight.

* * *

Harry returned to the compartment where his trunk had been stowed with Ron following. Together, they hoisted Ron's trunk up to the luggage rack and sat opposite each other.

The industrial buildings had just given way to houses when the compartment door opened. A round-faced boy and a very bushy haired girl stood in the gap.

"Do you mind if we join you?" the girl asked, "there's not much space left."

"No, we don't mind, do we, Ron?"

Ron didn't answer. Harry prodded him with his foot.

"Um, no, we don't mind." Ron said in a slightly strangled voice.

Harry rolled his eyes as the girl and boy sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and this is Neville Longbottom."

_Longbottom _Harry thought, _I've heard of them._

"I'm Harry Potter, he's Ron Weasley."

Neville's head shot up when Harry said his surname. Harry guessed Neville recognised it from hearing his parents talking.

"Do either of you know which house you'll be in?" Harry asked casually. Ron was staring at Hermione.

"No, my mum was in Ravenclaw, but my dad was a Gryffindor." Neville said.

"My parents were in Gryffindor. It's the same for Ron, his whole family has been in Gryffindor."

"My parent's aren't magical." Hermione shrugged. "Why do you keep answering for him?" she nodded in Ron's direction.

"Because I don't think he's capable of answering for himself."

Harry and Neville laughed as Ron went bright red.

"Thanks, mate." Ron scowled out the window.

Hermione grinned, her cheeks a little pinker than normal.

* * *

"Hey, Neville, which team do you support?" Ron asked quite suddenly.

"Um, Pride of Portree. What about you?"

"The Chudley Cannons," Ron replied proudly.

Harry and Neville exchanged a look.

"What?" Ron looked from one to the other.

"The Cannons haven't won any matches in over ten years."

"So? This year will be different."

"You've said that every year, Ron." Harry pointed out.

"So?"

"It's never happened."

"It will, just you wait."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?"

"It's a wizard sport. I guess it's like football in some ways." Harry replied.

"What's football?" Ron demanded.

"A muggle sport. My mum's a muggle born. Her sister's son watches it a lot."

"Quidditch is better."

"How would you know? You've never seen it." Harry laughed.

"Neither have I, but I still know what it is." Hermione said.

"Well, you're a muggle born, so it's not surprising."

"Are you actually going to explain Quidditch?"

They spent the next hour discussing the sport, and explaining the rules while Hermione desperately tried to keep track of it all.

* * *

As the afternoon faded towards evening, Harry became quieter and quieter. Ron and Neville didn't really notice, they were too busy swapping Chocolate Frog cards. Hermione, however, did.

Harry stared out the window. He hoped the journey would be over soon. He was suddenly staring at his reflection as the train rattled its way through a tunnel in the side of a mountain. He saw Hermione's reflection checking her watch.

"We should changed, we'll be there soon." She said, reaching into her trunk and pulling out some neatly ironed Hogwarts robes. She disappeared down the hallway outside, leaving the three boys to change in the compartment.

Harry was just adjusting his tie when Hermione returned. She placed her muggle clothes inside her trunk and shut it with a snap.

* * *

The light was fading from the sky as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

"Firs'-years this way!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville followed the voice. Hagrid stood at one end of the platform holding an enormous lamp.

"All righ', Harry?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Professor Dumbledore tol' me ter tell yeh 'e wan's ter speak ter yeh after the feas'."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Harry realised Hermione was watching him curiously, but she didn't have long to speculate, as they were soon walking down a narrow, quite steep path towards a large expanse of cold looking, black water.


	10. First Days

**Chapter Nine: First Days**

In next to no time, Harry stood in the hall with his friends, patiently waiting to be sorted. The song ended, and Professor McGonagall began to call people forwards.

"Abbott, Hannah" became a Hufflepuff, and was shortly joined by "Bones, Susan." Then came two Ravenclaws by the names of "Boot, Terry" and "Brocklehurst, Mandy", but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor, while "Bulstrode, Millicent" went to Slytherin.

The line slowly shrank as the houses grew in size. Hermione ended up in Gryffindor, as did Neville.

"Malfoy, Draco" was called forwards. Harry watched him swagger to the stool. He had heard his parents talking about the Malfoy family, and what they had said hadn't been good, so it came of no surprise when he became a Slytherin.

Harry heard is own name called. He sat upon the stool, feeling stupid as the hat pondered. Finally it shouted "Gryffindor!" Harry sat beside Neville and looked at the High Table. There was a space for Professor McGonagall beside the headmaster. Hagrid sat at one end, grinning broadly as Harry caught his eye. He did not recognise any one else save for a teacher on the other side of Professor Dumbledore. His mother had described this person in detail. He was the Potions teacher, and rather overweight.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Harry suddenly realised he'd missed several names. The hat had hardly touched Ron's head before it called "Gryffindor". Harry clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindor house as Ron took a seat next to Hermione.

Finally "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall took the stool and hat away, retuning shortly to her seat beside the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as a silence descended.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." He beamed. "Before we begin our feast, I wish to make a few announcements. Firstly, I wish to welcome Professor Quirrell, who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden. Thirdly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. And finally, Quidditch tryouts will be held in the week beginning the 10th of September. Now I believe it is time for our feast."

Food appeared on the golden plates in front of them. Harry found he wasn't very hungry. All he wanted to do was find his bed and go to sleep. He took some of the food, but ate little.

* * *

Ron was having a heated discussion with a boy named Dean Thomas before long. Neville too had become engaged in conversation with another first year, Seamus Finnigan. Hermione meanwhile had noticed Harry not eating much.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"Why do you have to go and see Professor Dumbledore?"

"No reason." Harry yawned widely. "Just something that happened over the summer."

* * *

Harry was impatient for the feast to be over. At last the food disappeared from the plates and Dumbledore sent them off to bed. As the other first years began to follow the prefects, one of whom was Percy, Ron's third oldest brother, Harry turned to the High Table where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"I see you got my message, Harry."

"Yes, sir. Hagrid told me you wanted to see me after the feast."

"I though you could do with a check up before the lessons start tomorrow."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore scanned the Great Hall. A few students still hadn't arrived for breakfast, Harry among them. The doors to the entrance hall were open, but no students came through them. He had been concerned about the young boy since he had spoken to him the night before. He had seemed rather more tired than he would have liked.

He had called a meeting for the teachers Harry would have before the train had arrived the day before. He had asked them to simply keep an eye on the boy and report back to him if anything seemed out of place. Most had been willing to do this, especially Professor Slughorn, the Potions master and head of Slytherin House. Professor Quirrell on the other hand had been much less willing.

Dumbledore picked out a few students that he recognised easily. The three Weasley brothers (the fourth not yet down for breakfast), Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory and one or two others.

A few more people entered the Great Hall. He looked at them hopefully, but none of these people he knew. He sighed quietly and went back to his bacon.

"Is something wrong, Albus?" Professor McGonagall had noticed him looking around the hall more frequently than usual.

"I'm a little worried about Harry. He isn't down yet."

"There's another half an hour of breakfast left yet."

"I know, but I can't help worrying. He's only been out of St Mungo's for a few days, and was very pale yesterday."

"Well you can stop worrying for now."

Dumbledore raised his head again as Harry and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table, on either side of Hermione.

* * *

Harry yawned as he sat down. Ron had woken him rather brutally not long after he'd finally gotten to sleep. He'd been lying awake for most of the night, despite being ready to fall asleep.

"Good morning!" Hermione said brightly.

"If you say so." Harry yawned again.

"What's up?"

"I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Oh."

Professor McGonagall was walking down the table handing out timetables. Harry took his and studied it. He had double Herbology first, followed by Transfiguration and double Charms.

"Great," Ron groaned, "we're with the Slytherin's for Potions."

Harry looked at the Potions lessons, sure enough he saw _Slytherin_ below the teacher's name.

"They can't be that bad." Hermione said.

"Hermione, that house has turned out more dark wizards than the other three put together." Ron lowered his voice as he spoke, careful not to let anyone else hear.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore watched Harry carefully throughout the remainder of breakfast. As the students began to head off to their first lessons, he turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, keep an eye on Harry. You remember what happened?"

"I do, Albus."

"Any sign that he is getting worse let me know. I will take him to Madam Pomphrey."

"I will do."

"Thank you, Minerva."

* * *

Harry sat at the back of the classroom with his friends Hermione and Ron. It was only the third lesson of the day, and with another double to come after the lunch hour, he was all ready longing to curl up in his bed. He watched Hermione transfigure her match into a pin, wishing he could concentrate on his.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione had noticed his lacking concentration.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

"Ah come on, Harry, you can tell us." Ron joined in after a failed attempt on his own match.

"I'm fine." Harry insisted.

Hermione frowned, but said nothing more as the bell was ringing for the end of the lesson. She handed her matchstick-pin to Professor McGonagall and began to pack her books away.

"Wait a moment, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall returned from putting the matches away in a cupboard.

Ron and Hermione hung back with Harry, but the teacher sent them on their way.

"Are you all right, Harry? You seemed to be struggling a lot."

"It's fine. I'll be able to do it with some practice."

"I know you will, but I wasn't referring to that. You seemed to be struggling to stay awake."

"I didn't sleep too well last night."

"You should go and get some rest. I know you're still recovering from what happened in Diagon Alley. I'll speak to Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Hermione glanced at the Head Table as Professor McGonagall slipped into the room.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Harry recently?"

"Apart from him being really pale and constantly tired? Can't say that I have."

"I'm sure something is wrong with him, but he won't say what it is."

"We could just ask him."

"What? You mean just come right out with it?"

"Well yeah, why not?" Ron shrugged.

Hermione didn't answer. She was looking at the High Table still. Ron too looked up at the High Table. Their transfiguration teacher was talking to Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. He looked serious, nodded and said something to Professor McGonagall before she returned to her seat beside the headmaster.

"Maybe he went back to the common room." Ron correctly interpreted the expression on Hermione's face.

* * *

"Minerva, do you know where Harry is? I haven't seen him come for lunch yet." At the Head Table, the headmaster noticed an empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

"You never miss a thing, Albus. He seemed rather tired. I told him to go and get some rest."

* * *

Harry checked his watch; it was half past three. His friends would be returning from lessons soon, bound to be asking why he'd not turned up to Charms. He pushed the hangings back and grabbed his glasses. He'd just swung his legs over the side of the bed when the door to the dormitory opened, but it wasn't his fellow dormitory friends, it was the headmaster.

"Ah, Harry, how are you feeling."

"Um, all right, I guess."

"I came to see you earlier, but you were asleep. Professor McGonagall told me she'd sent you up here for rest at lunch."

Harry blushed, "I'm fine, sir."

"I promised your parents I'd keep an eye on you."

"They worry too much." Harry muttered.

"It's their job to worry, Harry, they're your parents." Dumbledore said gently.

The door opened again. This time it was Ron who entered. Harry was relieved to see he was alone.

"My door is always open, Harry." Dumbledore left the friends alone.

Ron dropped his school bag on his bag, all too aware of the uncomfortable silence that followed after the headmaster's departure.

"How come you didn't show this afternoon?" Ron asked, ending the lengthy silence.

"I'll tell you later." Harry muttered as the door opened again, this time revealing Seamus, Neville and Dean.

"I'll hold you to it." Ron led them out of the dormitory and down to the common room.

* * *

Hermione was sat at one of the tables with books spread out in front of her. She looked up as the boys emerged from the staircase leading to their dormitory. She was pleased to see Harry with Ron, and relieved to see Harry was less pale than he had been in the morning. He wasn't wearing his robes, just the shirt and trousers. His tie and jumper were presumable in the dormitory.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah. I guess you worked out why I didn't turn up to Charms?"

"I did, eventually."

Harry grinned. He glanced at Ron, then out the window.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." He indicated towards the portrait hole.

Hermione studied his face carefully, but he was giving nothing away. She made up her mind quickly, taking her books up to her dormitory and returning as quickly as she could.

* * *

Harry led his friends down to the lake where they found a spot away from the others enjoying the September sunshine on offer.

"I can tell you've both been wondering why I've been excessively tired these last couple of days." Harry gazed out across the water, though not really seeing anything. "Ron, I expect you're aware of what happened in Diagon Alley back at the start of August."

Ron nodded.

"Do you know anything about it, Hermione?"

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"A load of Voldemort's followers turned up in Diagon Alley. I don't know what they were after. Dad told mum and me to get into Muggle London and get back home as soon as possible. We got separated. Mum got back ok, but I got left behind, and I got lost. I remember a load of Death Eaters cornering me, but after that I don't remember much. I remember getting home somehow, then I have no memory of anything until about a week ago, when I woke up in St Mungo's"

Hermione looked puzzled.

"The wizard hospital." Ron explained.

"I've only been out of there a couple of days."

"That explains a lot," Hermione said, "like why you were practically falling asleep in Transfiguration, and why you never came to Charms."

"I guess I should go and find Professor Flitwick and find out what I missed."

"Don't bother." Hermione said, "I'll show you my notes. It'll save you time."

"Thanks." Harry said, slightly surprised. He'd gotten the impression Hermione liked to work, but he had no idea she would be relaxed enough to share her notes with anyone.

* * *

Harry managed to sleep better that night, knowing that he wasn't hiding anything from his friends, and that they were willing to help him while he recovered. 


	11. Missing

**Chapter Ten: Missing**

Harry lay in bed, allowing the early morning sunlight to creep through the hangings. The dormitory was silent but for the deep, even breathing of the other four members as they slept on. After a few minutes, Harry quietly pulled the hangings apart and grabbed his glasses from the table beside his bed. The first week had flown by, it was now Saturday and Harry and Ron were planning to go to the Quidditch stadium to observe the try-outs for this year's team. They had, eventually, persuaded Hermione to leave her books and join them.

No first years would be joining the team, as they had not had had their flying lessons from Madam Hooch yet.

Harry took a bit of parchment, his quill and a bottle of ink from his trunk and slipped out of the dormitory. The common room was deserted. The inhabitants of the pictures were still asleep. Harry took a seat by the window and set about writing home to his parents and godfather.

An hour later, students were beginning to arrive in the common room. With half an hour before breakfast, Harry went in search of the owlery.

Forty minutes later, he joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Then at ten o'clock, they went down to the Quidditch pitch, arriving as the remainder of the team emerged from the changing rooms.

"That's the captain, Oliver Wood. He's a few years above Fred and George." Ron pointed him out among the scarlet clad players.

"What position does he play?" Hermione asked, trying to understand Quidditch some more.

"He's the keeper. Fred and George are the beaters."

"So what do the three girls do?"

"They're the chasers."

"So they're trying to find a seeker?"

"Yeah, I think so."

A small queue of Gryffindors had gathered by the stands. Some held racing brooms of their own, while others waited to borrow school ones. Harry watched the team do a couple of warm up laps before the try-outs began.

The first two were abysmal, the third quite good. The following four nothing special, but the ninth showed some potential.

While the hopefuls waited on the sidelines, the team went out into the middle for a discussion. None of the hopefuls seemed particularly nervous, one or two looked rather cocky. Harry hoped none of them would make the team, he wanted Gryffindor to win the house championship, and Quidditch matches helped a lot on that front.

After ten minutes, Oliver approached the Gryffindors hoping to make the team. Harry couldn't hear what he said, but it looked like the ninth person had been chosen.

A tap on his shoulder alerted Harry to the person standing behind him. It was Percy Weasley, one of Ron's brothers, and Gryffindor Prefect.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you. He asked me to take you along to his office."

"Um, right." Harry turned to Ron who was still explaining the finer points of Quidditch to Hermione, "I've got to go, I'll see you guys later."

"Sure, Harry." Ron said offhand before carrying on with his explanation of the balls.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Percy out of the stadium, back to the school building and through many corridors to where Professor Dumbledore's office was stationed. The professor was waiting by a statue. Harry thought he looked rather grim about something.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said, as they stopped beside him.

Percy nodded and walked back the way they had come. Dumbledore meanwhile gave the password to enter his office.

"Please, Harry, sit down."

Harry sat in the chair Dumbledore offered. The professor sat opposite him, and rested his chin on his hands. Harry suddenly found he couldn't look directly at the headmaster, and stared at a spot on the desk.

"Harry, I am afraid I have some bad news." Dumbledore observed the boy carefully; "Your father has gone missing during a task for the Order."

Harry lowered his gaze to the floor, "When?"

"Only a few days ago. He knew the mission might have been dangerous. He knew what he was doing."

Harry nodded, "What about my mum?"

"She's safe at home with Remus and Sirius."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He was supposed to be sending an owl every day. I've had one owl, and that's it. I'm arranging a team to search for him. Hopefully they will find him before it is too late."

Harry fell silent, unable to think of anything to say. He too hoped they'd find his father before it was too late.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ron wondered allowed.

Lunch had arrived, but Harry had not. Neither Ron, nor Hermione had seen their friend since he'd disappeared with Percy some hours ago.

"Did he say where he was going?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't exactly listening."

"Oh honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes to the heavens.

Ron glared at her, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the head table.

"Perhaps Hagrid knows where he is?" Harry had introduced them to Hagrid the day before when they'd gone down to his hut in the afternoon for tea.

Hermione and Ron approached the High Table together.

"All righ' you two?"

"You haven't seen Harry today, have you?" Hermione asked.

"'Fraid I haven'"

"Well, if you see him, will you let us know?"

"'O' course."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Come on, Ron."

* * *

"He's not in our dormitory." Ron said a few minutes later.

Hermione looked around the common room again. "I don't think he's in here. Maybe we should search the grounds."

"Hermione, do you have any idea how big this place is?"

"What's the problem?"

"He could be anywhere! We could be looking all day and not find him."

"Well then perhaps we should get looking." Hermione said lightly, leading them through the portrait hole.

Harry hugged his knees to his body. His father had told him about this room. He and his friends had found this place during their monthly explorations during their own days at Hogwarts. A few stray tears slipped down his face as he leaned against the wall. Only people who knew the exact position of this room could find it, and only people who really needed it for something could find it, so Harry was guaranteed some peace.

_You father has gone missing…hopefully they will find him before it is too late.

* * *

_

The light was gone from the sky. Dinner was long passed, and still Harry had not turned up. Hermione had spent the entire afternoon looking for him, along with a rather reluctant Ron. They had walked all the way around the perimeter of the castle, followed by the lake, the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and the Quidditch Stadium. Hagrid had not seen any sign of the boy since they'd left his hut to return to the castle the evening before.

Light flooded through the portrait hole as someone entered the room. Hermione spotted Harry trying to get across to the stairs without being seen. She'd never seen him looking so down before.

* * *

Monday arrived in full autumnal weather. A bitter wind forced its way through cracks in the castle walls. It bit at the hands and faces of students that ventured outside. The three friends were waiting to go into Transfiguration after the end of the break. Hermione was still worried about Harry. He'd disappeared successfully again on Sunday. Now it was back to school for the second week of the term, and he'd hardly spoken a word. He'd eaten little at breakfast, and looked like he'd not slept well again. Hermione was sure the headmaster was looking in their direction a lot all through the weekend meals, for which Harry had only attended three.

The class began to file into the room. Harry sat down at his seat in silence. He knew Ron and Hermione could tell something was bothering him, but neither had asked him any questions.

* * *

Professor McGonagall spent the whole lesson watching Harry. Dumbledore had spoken to her the day before, telling her that Harry might be distracted for a while, because James was missing. She sincerely hoped that James would turn up soon; it was doing nothing to aid Harry's recovery.

* * *

Author's Note: As someone said in a review on anther site, you didn't just kill off James did you? The answer to that will come in the next chapter. 


	12. News

**Chapter Eleven**

For a further five weeks, Harry had no news of his father. He found himself unable to concentrate in lessons, and preferred to spend time alone in his secret room. He could tell Hermione was longing to know where he went, but so far, he'd managed to avoid telling her. Nights were the worst. Harry would lie awake for hours on end, wondering where his father was, and why he'd not contacted any one for so long. His thoughts would then drift to his mother. He wondered how she was coping with it all. Even with Lupin and Sirius living with them, he knew she'd be lonely, and just as distracted.

News finally came late one November evening. Professor McGonagall had been in Professor Dumbledore's office when Sirius had called. She was now hurrying towards Gryffindor Tower to fetch Harry.

Harry lay on his back on his bed. The hangings were not drawn, but he didn't care. Nobody had been in the room with him for a couple of hours. A muggle song was playing around in his head. It was one he'd heard a couple of months before his birthday being played on a muggle radio that his mother owned. It seemed relevant to his current situation, certainly relevant to how he felt.

The door opened suddenly as Ron entered at speed.

"Hey, Harry, McGonagall wants to talk to you."

"I'll find her tomorrow." Harry muttered.

"She's kind of in the common room. I don't think she's going to leave without speaking to you. She said it was urgent."

Harry sighed quietly and rolled over so his back was facing Ron.

"Fine, be like that." Ron said and left, shutting the door a little more forcefully than normal.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, this time it was the professor. She walked over to Harry and perched on the edge of his bedside table.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you."

Harry lay still. He didn't want to speak to the headmaster at the moment.

"I think you might like what he has to say."

"The only think I want to hear at the moment is that my dad is safe." Harry mumbled.

"Then you'll definitely like what he has to say. He insisted that I return with you."

Harry rolled onto his back, "Give me five minutes."

"I'll be waiting outside." The professor left Harry alone, who, after a minute or so, sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair, straightened his jumper and jeans. He checked his appearance in the reflection in a window. It wasn't great, but it would have to do. He crossed the room to the door. McGonagall wasn't there, so he went down to the common room. She wasn't there either. It seemed 'outside' meant outside the tower.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was waiting for Harry on the other side of the portrait. She led him to the headmaster's office in silence. She gave the password, and sent him up the hidden staircase alone.

Harry hesitated at the top of the stairs. He raised his hand to the door and held it there. He wanted to go in, but was afraid to. Eventually he gritted his teeth and knocked loudly. The door immediately opened, not by magic however. A person had been standing beside it, waiting for Harry to arrive. That person turned out to be Harry's godfather.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're dad's turned up. We found him earlier. Dumbledore thought you might like to see him."

"How is he?"

"He'll survive, although he might take a while to recover completely." Dumbledore spoke up from behind his desk. "You have my permission to spend tonight at home, but I wish for you to return tomorrow evening."

"What about my lessons?"

"I will speak to your teachers. It is only for one day, after all. If there is anything you think you might need from your dormitory, now is your chance to get it. I will give you ten minutes."

Harry sped back to Gryffindor Tower. He seized a backpack from his trunk, stuffed a few essential over night items into it, including his wand, and hurried back to the headmaster's office in just over seven minutes. He knew Hermione had watched him but Ron had kept his back to him the whole time.

* * *

Lily waited anxiously by the fire for Sirius to return. He had gone to inform Professor Dumbledore of James' return after being missing for over a month. Lupin had gone with James to St Mungo's while his injuries were seen to. This left Lily alone in the house with no idea what was going on in either place. 

"Lily!" Lupin had returned.

Lily ran into the hall, desperate for any news on her husband.

"How is he?" She demanded.

"They're keeping him in tonight, and probably tomorrow too. We can see him in the morning."

"Hello?" Sirius called from the living room, "Lily?"

He stepped into the hall, but it was the person behind him that Lily was interested in.

"Harry!" She went to her son and pulled him into a fierce hug.

* * *

The hour was late, Harry lay in his bed, but sleep was not coming to him. He could hear a low murmur of voices in the living room. 

"How come you brought Harry back with you?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Albus seemed worried about him. He's not seen Harry with his friends for some time, and apparently he's not been doing too well in his lessons."

"You don't suppose it has anything to do with James do you?"

"If it isn't, it was inconvenient timing Albus chose."

"How long is he allowed to be away from the school for?" Lupin questioned.

"He has to be back tomorrow, no later than eight in the evening."

"He should have stayed at the school." Lily muttered, "He's not as well protected here."

Lupin glanced at her, "He's just as safe here as he is at the school."

"He's not safe anywhere!" Lily protested, "How can he be with Lord Voldemort after him!"

"Give it a break, you'll wake Harry if you're not careful." Sirius said as Lupin opened his mouth to reply.

* * *

Author's Note: I've had someone asking me on if Harry overheard his mother talking to Sirius and Lupin. The answer to this will come in Chapter 20. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lily sat on the edge of her seat. Lupin sat opposite her, but neither spoke. The tension in the room was almost unbearable.

It was the day after Sirius had returned from Hogwarts with Harry. While Lily had been pleased to see her son again, she felt he should have stayed at the school. As a result the three adults had gotten into a very heated debate over breakfast. Sirius had since taken Harry to St Mungo's to see his father.

"I'll wait here for you. Your dad asked to see you alone." Sirius sat in a chair in the corridor.

Harry glanced nervously at him and disappeared through the open door. His father was sitting up in his bed at the far end of the room. He looked thoroughly bored, which quickly disappeared when he caught sight of Harry approaching.

"All right Harry?" He tried his best to sound cheerful.

"I am now." Harry tried a grin, but failed miserably.

"What's up?" James wasn't fooled.

"It's kind of tense at home. Mum wanted me to stay at school instead of leaving to see you."

"I can understand why she said that." James surveyed his son, "How is school going?"

"It's ok."

"Only ok?"

"I thought I'd love being there, and I'd make loads of friends, but I just want to be by myself."

"How come?" James frowned.

Harry shrugged. He never really knew why he wanted to be alone; he just didn't feel comfortable in the large crowded halls of the school.

* * *

The rest of the visit was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Eventually Sirius came to get Harry and take him back to the Headquarters. 

"Sirius." James hissed as Harry began to walk away.

Sirius turned to his friend.

"I need to speak to Albus." He whispered, nodding in Harry's direction.

Sirius nodded, "I'll let him know."

The moment they returned from St Mungo's, Harry disappeared off to his room. He sat on the bed and stared at his trunk. He could tell his parents were hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what it was, but at the same time he had a feeling it was something he'd rather not know. Raised voices reached his ears again. He wished they'd stop arguing. It was bad enough at school with Ron and Hermione often fighting over something small. That was partly why he hid away from the others. He didn't even know what the other part was.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore strode through the long, white corridors. He paused by a sign before carrying on again. A door appeared ahead of him. He opened it and slipped inside the room. 

"Sirius said you wish to speak to me."

"Thanks for coming, Albus."

"It's no trouble. I've left Minerva in charge. What is you wish to talk to me about?"

"It's Harry. I'm worried about him."

"I'm not surprised." Dumbledore sat down heavily in the chair beside James' bed.

"He didn't say much at all when he came to see me earlier. I asked him how he's been getting on at school, and he said he's been spending a lot of time alone."

"I've hardly seen him since the middle of September. He's missed a lot of meals, but he's rarely in his room."

"What about in lessons?"

"At the rate he's going at the moment, he'll not pass the exams at the end of the year."

"There's got to be something wrong, Albus."

"But unless I can find Harry at Hogwarts, we won't find out what it is."

James looked thoughtful, "There is one place," he said slowly, "We found it when we were exploring the castle… there's a room on the seventh floor. It's very well hidden."

"How do I find it?"

"It's opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. You'll have to walk passed that stretch of wall three times and concentrate on what you want."

"And he'll be there will he?"

"Most likely. I told Harry about that room ages ago. I never thought he'd use it for hiding away though." James seemed troubled.

"Don't worry, James," Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll find out what's bothering Harry."

James nodded his thanks and settled back into the pillows. Dumbledore could tell he was more worried about Harry than he was letting on.

* * *

Harry curled up on the cold, hard floor. The light had long gone from the sky. A single candle burned in the room, but he hardly noticed. He pulled his cloak over himself and rested his head on his hands. He closed his eyes, longing for sleep, while knowing it wouldn't come to him tonight.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore gazed at the blank wall. It seemed such an unlikely place for a room, but with the room being secret, it was an obvious location for it. The seventh floor held few rooms that were rarely used. 

_You'll have to walk passed that stretch of wall three times and concentrate on what you want_. Dumbledore had walked passed the wall many times, but it still did not wield any door, unless of course, the door was the secret.

"I need to speak to Harry, I need to find out what's wrong with him." Dumbledore muttered to himself as he tried again. Still no door appeared. _Either he's not in there, or he knows some way of preventing others from finding him._

_

* * *

_

Light began to creep into the headmaster's office. The light from the candle dimmed as the sun rose. Everything Professor McGonagall had told him about Harry over the last few weeks ran over in Dumbledore's mind. He thought back over his conversation with James the day before. In fact, he'd spent the whole night thinking about Harry, and trying to come up with some answer as to what might be ailing the boy. But so far, he had not come to any definite conclusion. There was only one thing for it, he would have to speak to Harry's friends, they knew him better than he did. He sighed heavily and headed off to breakfast.

* * *

Harry awoke to a silent and empty dormitory. It had been late when he'd returned to Gryffindor tower; so late in fact that nobody had been up to see him returning. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the rest of the school today; it was the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. If Gryffindor hadn't been playing, he would have found some excuse for not going but he thought he should be there to join in cheering the house team on. Grabbing some fresh clothes, Harry headed for the bathroom to freshen up. 

"Where is he?" Ron demanded, looking up and down the Gryffindor table, "He'd never miss a Quidditch match!"

"What's wrong with missing a Quidditch match? It's only a game." Hermione said.

"Only a game! Hermione, it's the best sport there is."

"It's still a game."

"When you two care to stop arguing for a moment, you'll realise Harry's just arrived." Neville leaned across the table to speak to them.

"We're not arguing." Ron said immediately, causing Hermione and Neville to roll their eyes.

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table, quickly spotting his friends. He shuffled along the length of the table and found a seat next to them.

"Hey guys."

"See, I told you he wouldn't miss a Quidditch game, Hermione!"

"Of course I wouldn't, not when Gryffindor are playing."

Ron spotted a few people leaving from both their own house table, and the Hufflepuff table, "The teams are going down to the pitch. We've got five minutes."

Harry grabbed a couple of slices of toast and spread jam on them. His stomach grumbled from lack of food for many weeks. He realised Hermione was watching him closely.

"What?"

"Where've you been all the time?"

"Around."

"Around where?"

"Hidden."

"I could guess that much – "

"Just leave off it, Hermione. If wanted you to know where I'd been, I'd have told you." Harry picked up his toast and headed for the Quidditch pitch alone, but try as he might, he couldn't get the hurt expression on Hermione's face out of his mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you're liking this story so far. You're actually getting a treat with this chapter. You're getting a preview of it before I put it on to which will be on Sunday (7th January) hopefully. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry glanced along the stands at his friends. They were sitting several rows below him, and hadn't once looked at him. But he couldn't blame them, not after the way he had treated them over the last few weeks. He stared into the game, but his heart was no longer in it. A great cheer rang out as Katie Bell, one of the Chasers for Gryffindor, scored a goal, earning them ten points in the game, and pushing them further into the lead.

* * *

Hermione twisted around in her seat. She felt awkward not sitting with Harry, but Ron had said it was best they left him alone. She longed to find out what was bothering him, but at the same time was afraid he'd start shouting again.

As Harry had walked out of the hall, she'd looked at the Head Table, wondering if any of the teachers had seen the incident. Judging by the expression on Professor Dumbledore's face, he had sent he whole thing. He had briefly caught Hermione's eye, the short connection had been a little reassuring.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron demanded.

"He looks so lonely."

"He should be used to it, he's been totally ignoring us for ages." Ron snapped.

"He's not himself, Ron."

"It doesn't make any difference. He doesn't want our company any more."

"So why did he choose to sit with us at breakfast then?" Hermione questioned, facing the game again, while not paying attention to it.

"How should I know?"

"Hasn't it crossed your mind that there might be something wrong?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah. I've known him all my life, and he's never been like this before."

"I think we need to speak to someone."

"Who?" Ron watched the Slytherin Beater whack a Bludger towards Angelina Johnson.

Hermione turned to the stands where the teachers sat, "Dumbledore. He's as worried about Harry as we are."

"Ok, but we try to help him ourselves first. We owe him that much as his friends."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

* * *

Harry watched Ron and Hermione talking. He couldn't help feeling left out. They were supposed to be his friends. But then, he'd not exactly been friendly himself recently._ I'll make it up to them after the game_. Harry though to himself.

* * *

Harry joined the end of the queue outside the Transfiguration classroom. Ron and Hermione were closer to the front. Hermione looked at him and gave a small smile, he tried to return it but it was as though his face had forgotten how to smile. He gave up, turning away as Professor McGonagall opened the door and let the class enter.

Harry sat beside Hermione in a glum silence. He'd not been able to get a private moment with them all weekend. Slytherin had narrowly won the Quidditch match, putting them in the lead for the inter-House Championship. He listened to Professor McGonagall talking about the complexity of vanishing animals. Only a small amount stuck in his mind. Next to him, Hermione was talking notes at such a speed that her quill was almost a blur.

"You can borrow my notes later." She whispered as she wrote.

"Thanks." Harry whispered back, while Ron scowled at them.

After half an hour, Professor McGonagall allowed the class to practice on a simple animal. She handed the box of snails around as the noise levels began to rise.

Harry took a snail, placing it on the desk in front of him. He took out his wand and stared at it with no idea what the incantation should be.

* * *

For a while, Harry just watched Hermione and Ron as they worked on their own snails. Eventually, Hermione took pity on him and leaned across to help. Ron watched in silence.

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Harry wanted nothing more than to be able to disappear for a while so he could sleep. Despite getting a full night of sleep every night, he always awoke feeling distinctly unrested. He shoved his books into his bag along with his wand and got up to leave with Ron and Hermione.

"I'll lend you my notes this evening if you want, Harry." Hermione said, leading them to the Great Hall for lunch, "It's pretty simple stuff."

"Speak for yourself," Ron interrupted, "You never lend me your notes."

"That's not true. I lent you my History of Magic notes just last night."

"No you didn't."

"I wish you two wouldn't argue so much," Harry dropped his bag on the floor and sat down heavily on the seat.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you, but it's just the way we are." Hermione said, sitting beside him.

"I should be the one apologising," Harry lowered his voice and head.

"Yeah, you should be." Ron sat opposite them.

Harry fell silent and rested his head on his hand.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, reaching for the bread.

"I just want to go to sleep."

"Why don't you then?"

"I don't want to miss Charms."

"You'll miss most of it anyway if you're that tired." Hermione pointed out, "I'll lend you my notes for Charms as well if you want."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off.

"Leave off it, Ron. I've had enough of you two arguing." He grabbed is bag, slung it over his shoulder and left them staring after him.

"We should go after him." Hermione said immediately.

Ron looked longingly at the sandwiches on his plate.

"Bring them with you if you're that hungry." Hermione said, rescuing her bag from under the table, "Come on, we can't loose him."

Together they ran up the Marble Staircase catching Harry in the corridor leading to the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called.

Harry slowed, but didn't stop.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked, standing right in front of him.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, Harry, you can't pretend nothing is wrong, because it's quite clear _something _is wrong."

"But nothing _is_ wrong, I'm fine."

"No, mate, you're not fine. You get angry at the smallest thing. It's not like you."

"How many times do I have to tell you there is _nothing_ wrong?"

"But, Harry – "

"_No_, Hermione, leave it alone. Leave _me_ alone."

Harry sidestepped around her, walking straight passed the portrait hole.

"I think it's time we spoke to Professor Dumbledore." Ron muttered.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore strode along the corridor to his office. Lunch had just finished and students were heading off to afternoon lessons. Harry had not been waiting outside the Charms room when he'd walked passed, and neither of his friends had been there either.

When he reached the hidden stairway to his office, he was surprised to find two students waiting for someone. It quickly became clear that they were waiting for him. He let them into his office and offered seats to them.

"Now Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, on what terms is it that you have come here?"

"We want to talk to you, sir."

"Indeed."

"About Harry Potter."

"Ah yes. I know his parents quite well. Please, continue."

Hermione glanced at Ron before she spoke.

"We're sure something is wrong, but he refuses to admit it."

"He's been really short-tempered lately, and it's just not like him."

Dumbledore gazed at them. Ron shifted uncomfortably, but Hermione held it confidently.

"His father has voiced the same concerns to me recently. I have been meaning to talk to him for a while."

"You'll need some luck finding him." Hermione said, "He was heading upstairs when we last saw him."

"Thank you for coming to me. Perhaps it would be best that you go to your lesson now. Just tell Professor Flitwick that you have been with me."

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it, Chapter 13. I spotted one or two mistakes while I was going through it before putting it on here. Any more mistakes, let me know please. Enjoy! 


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I am merely playing in a world that JK Rowling created._

Chapter Fourteen

Harry ducked below a bookshelf as the door opened. He hadn't spared a thought that someone else might know of this hidden room. He made a small gap between two books and peered through to see who was entering. He recognised the cloak immediately.

_Of course, he would know about this place wouldn't he? It is his school after all._ Harry thought as he replaced the books again, but listened intently in case he had to move quickly.

"Harry? I know you're here. I just want to talk, that's all."

Harry remained hidden and silent.

"Please, Harry. They're worried about you."

Harry parted the books again. Professor Dumbledore's back was facing him. He faced the back wall, wondering what he should do, he was fed up with people continually asking him if he was all right, but he didn't want them to worry about him. He slowly and reluctantly got to his feet, turning to face the Headmaster.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore watched Harry as he got up from behind a bookcase. He had not seen the boy from close range for a while, and was surprised by how pale he was. 

"I don't want them to worry." Harry said simply.

"They'll worry anyway, Harry."

"How did you know where to find me?" Harry frowned.

"Your father told me about this room. He was the first to approach me regarding you."

"Who else?" Harry asked nervously.

"Your friends, Ronald and Hermione."

"They don't understand. I just want to be left alone." Harry turned his back on the professor.

"I suppose that would be why you have been hiding away up here?"

"I've never seen anyone else here. I can get some time alone, away from everyone."

"I'll allow you to miss you lessons this afternoon, but don't let it happen again. I doubt you want to be the only one who doesn't make it to the second year." Professor Dumbledore left Harry standing alone behind the bookcase.

Harry sighed quietly and sank down behind the shelves again. He pulled open his bag and pulled quill, ink and parchment from it. He thought carefully for a few minutes before starting a short note. When he had finished, he rolled it tightly without bothering to read it through, and set off for the owlery.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day revising the work he had missed from Hermione's neat, ordered notes. He drew the curtains around his bed to gain a little privacy while he studied. 

He was in bed long before the rest in his dormitory, but still the following day passed in a tired haze.

* * *

"We will be working on the Shield Charm today." Professor Quirrell started speaking he moment everyone was settled. "The Shield Charm is a valuable charm for defence, as it protects the witch or wizard from most minor hexes, jinxes or curses. I am not expecting any of you to produce a powerful shield, but by the end of the lesson, I am expecting you all to be able to block a minor hex, such as the Stinging Hex, to a satisfactory level. Turn to page thirty and we will begin." 

Harry opened his book, and found it was the wrong one. He stuffed it back into his bag and retrieved the correct one.

"We're waiting for you, Mr Potter."

Harry frowned slightly, but said nothing as he found the right page.

"The more powerful the charm is, the better the protection will be against the jinx, hex or curse. The incantation is simple," Professor Quirrell waved his wand and the incantation appeared on the board, "As it says in the book, no wand movement is necessary, just the incantation, although most wizards find it useful to move their wands across the front of their body as they perform this charm. Split into pairs."

Hermione went off to join Neville, leaving Ron with Harry, "I want to see you attempting to raise a shield against one of the following hexes." Professor Quirrell waved his wand again, and a handful of hexes with incantations appeared below that of the Shield Charm.

"Shall we take it in turns then?" Ron asked.

"Sure, if you want." Harry shrugged, "It's your idea, so you're going first."

"Great, thanks." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, and sent a Stinging Hex at his friend, which shattered Ron's shield.

Harry's attempt felt like his shield hadn't been there at all.

"Pathetic attempt, Mr Potter." The professor was stood right behind them, "It seems I'll be giving you extra homework."

Harry pretended he hadn't heard as he tested Ron's shield again.

Several attempts later, both Harry and Ron were able to block a Stinging Hex, but it clearly wasn't good enough for Professor Quirrell.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Harry was the only one to receive extra homework, on top of explaining the reasons for a Shield Charm and the benefits of using it. Harry thought this was unfair, as half the class hadn't even been able to block one of the Hexes on the board. 

Harry waited in the corridor for his friends, having been one of the first to get out of the classroom.

"He was so unfair." Hermione said, "Why should you get extra homework when you were more advanced than half the class?"

"I swear he hates me."

"Hate is strong word, Harry."

"I don't care, he hates me."

"It can't be that bad – "

"You must have missed the way he was looking at Harry then." Ron cut Hermione off, "There's something dodgy about him, isn't there, Harry? Harry?" Ron turned around, but Harry wasn't behind them, "Where is he? I swear he was right behind us."

"There." Hermione too turned around. She spotted him leaning against a wall. As she spoke, Harry disappeared from sight.

She forced her way through the crowded corridor to reach him with Ron close behind. When they got to Harry, he was half collapsed on the floor, still leaning on the wall.

Hermione crouched beside him. The crowd seemed to notice nothing as they passed by.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing big, just went a bit dizzy."

"Come on." Hermione hauled him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, leaning on Hermione so he didn't fall over again.

"Hospital Wing."

Ron grabbed Harry's bag and pulled one of Harry's arms across his shoulders.

* * *

Hermione sat in a chair beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Ron sat opposite her, but neither spoke. Hermione had her books spread out on a table beside her, but her mind wasn't on homework. 

She wasn't sure how they had managed it, but they had somehow gotten to the Hospital Wing without any trouble, and without meeting any teachers. That had been yesterday.

Over breakfast, Professor McGonagall had approached her and Ron at the table. She had informed them that the headmaster wanted to speak to them as soon as breakfast was over; she had also said that he would meet them in the Hospital Wing, which was where they had gone as soon as Ron had finished eating.

They met Professor Dumbledore at the entrance to the Hospital Wing, which was when he told them some rather bad news; despite Madam Pomphrey's best attempts, Harry's condition had deteriorated over night. He now lay in the Hospital Wing, somewhere between being alive and being dead.

Hermione and Ron had wanted to stay and sit with Harry, but as the headmaster had said, there was nothing they could do for him at the current time. They had been allowed a short visit once lessons were over, but there was little difference.

* * *

Neither Ron nor Hermione paid much attention during the rest of the week. Both knew Madam Pomphrey had been trying many potions, but none had worked so far. 

As they headed into the Hospital Wing early on Saturday, they found they were not the only visitors; Harry's parents had arrived to be with their son.

"Let's leave them alone with him, we can come back later." Hermione whispered, tugging gently on Ron's sleeve.

* * *

Lily grasped her son's cold hand and gazed at his lifeless face. 

"Doesn't Albus have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"No. It must be something pretty rare for him not to know. It's not something conventional either; otherwise at least one of Madam Pomphrey's potions would have worked." James replied.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore pulled a book off his shelf and allowed it to fall open at a random page. He'd been through many of the books in his office over the last week, hoping at least one of them would give him a clue as to what Harry was suffering from. As he flicked through this book, a page caught it eye. As he reached it, he suddenly realised what was wrong with Harry. He marked the page and hurried off to the Hospital Wing. If the book was correct, they had little more that a few days to save Harry.

* * *

James turned as the door to the Hospital Wing opened. Lily made no move, but James knew she was aware someone else was joining them. 

"I think I might know what Harry has." Dumbledore joined James and Lily at the side of Harry's bed, "If it is what I think it is, we have little time left to help him."

Madam Pomphrey emerged from her office. Dumbledore went to speak to her. The way her expression changed so rapidly did nothing to reassure James.

"What do you think Harry has?" Lily demanded when the professor returned.

"I believe he is under a curse. The only thing that can save him is a specific potion. Hopefully our Professor Slughorn will be able to make it. If not, I'll have to find a specialist."

"Which curse is it?" James asked, afraid of the answer.

"The Dragon's Hand of Ice."

Lily frowned. It wasn't one she'd heard of before. It seemed, however, that her husband had, for James suddenly looked fearful and pale.

"How can this have happened?" James fell onto a bed beside Harry's.

"Most likely when he was cornered in Diagon Alley by Death Eaters."

"But that was months ago. Why would it only show now?" Lily looked from one man to the other.

"It is the nature of the curse. Until the victim becomes as Harry is now, it is slow acting. There are only two other reported cases of this curse, and neither survived."

"But it sounds so common." Lily shivered, the fear of losing her son multiplied greatly.

"It may sound common, but it is very rare. Depending on how much Harry can fight it, we have little more than a week to save him."

"You know the potion?" James laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I do, but it is complicated, and some ingredients are hard to get hold of. Harry will be lucky to survive this. I can offer you a room in the castle so you can be close to him, but you must understand the seriousness of the situation. I will be in my office. Just come to me when you have come to a decision." Professor Dumbledore turned and left the family in peace.

* * *

Darkness was falling. Few people were out in the village of Hogsmeade, most were too afraid of being caught out after dark, but a few brave souls took the risks. A tall bearded figure strode down the main street. His cloak billowed around his body in the wind that been gathering strength all day. He took an alley off the main street and slipped through a grubby doorway. The sign creaking above it gave it a name; The Hog's Head. 

The inside of this building was grim. Layers of dust deadened the sound of footsteps on the once proud flagstones. The windows were so filthy that no light penetrated them. The only light was provided by candles on each of the tables, of which there were just five. A candle burned merrily on the bar, creating long shadows on the barman's handsome features.

"Albus, this is a nice surprise." The barman paused in the cleaning of a mug to greet his brother.

"I hope business is good, Aberforth."

"How many times to I have to ask you to call me Abe?"

"Always once more, dear brother of mine." Albus Dumbledore kept a straight face as he sat on a barstool, but there was a twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"All right, what do you want?" Abe put his mug down on the bar.

"No drink today. I have come to ask you a favour."

"Fire away."

"You know how you were always better than myself at Potions? The best in your year I believe?"

"Oh aye." Abe raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be able to make a special one?"

"How special?"

Albus leaned closer to his brother and lowered his voice, "The Pearl Draught."

"The Pearl Draught?" Abe looked shocked, "You're not serious? Who needs it?"

"Harry Potter."

"James and Lily's boy I suppose? I'll give it a go, but you know how hard it is to find half the ingredients for it."

"I do, and thank you, Abe."

Abe gave a start.

"Something wrong?"

"You called me 'Abe'. You've never done that before."

"There is always time for change. For now, I must return to the school. I will be back in a few days to see how you are getting on, in the mean time there is something else I can try."

"Good luck, Albus. I think you'll need it if you are to save young Harry."

* * *

The Hospital Wing was silent when Albus Dumbledore returned. He found a chair and pulled it across to beside Harry's bed. He took one of Harry's cold hands in his own warmer ones. A quick glance around the room told him Madam Pomphrey was working in her office. James and Lily, he knew, were in the private room he had given them, and the rest of the school was at dinner. He rested a hand on Harry's forehead and began to speak quietly. 

"Proficio est obviam habeo in aliquantulus diutius." He whispered, watching Harry's face all the time. "Be brave, Harry."

After a few minutes, he got up and left. Something told him Harry would survive, and they had time to get the potion made and administered.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go, chapter 14. This is one of the longer chapters in the story. I don't know which the longest will be until I have finished writing the story, which could be a while. 

The curse I put Harry under gave me some trouble. It took me a while to find a suitable name, and then I changed how it worked several times. I can't help feeling it's a little lame...but it's the best I could do. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Aberforth Dumbledore studied the list in front of him. He knew he had to get the Potion made quickly, but some of the ingredients he needed were rare, and expensive. Some of them were muggle only, but they wouldn't be too hard to get hold of, he had friends with access to muggle shops.

* * *

"Lily, we should go, it's late." James whispered.

"I can't leave him, James."

"I know you're scared, I am too, but we should try to get on with life as normally as possible."

Lily turned to her husband with tears in her eyes, "I can't do it, James. I'm not leaving him."

He crouched beside her and pulled her into a hug, "I don't really want to leave him myself, but Madam Pomphrey knows where to find us if she needs to."

"I can't." Lily whispered, the tears now running down her face, "I can't leave him. What if he dies? I don't want him to be alone." She clung to her husband, feeling that if she let him go, she'd be letting everything go.

"He won't die, Lily, not with Albus around."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked down the Hospital Wing to where the only occupant lay with his family by his side. He cleared his throat quietly so as not to startle them. The man laid his wife back in the chair and turned to greet him.

"How are you bearing?" Dumbledore asked James in a low voice.

"Lily's pretty upset, she doesn't want to leave Harry's side." James gazed at his wife for a moment before his gaze slipped across to his son. "Harry does seem a little stronger today. What did you do?" There was nothing accusatory in his question.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Dumbledore's eye twinkled innocently.

"I saw you coming in here last night while nobody was around. What did you do?"

"Just tried something I read recently. I think I have managed to give us some extra time, but we should still get a move on."

"You're sure we can save him?"

"I am not sure, no, but I am fairly confident that we can do it."

"And if we can't?" James hesitated, turning slowly to face the professor.

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and Lily. He had never thought about what would happen if they didn't manage to save the boy.

"I have to know, Albus."

"I know you do. But the truth is, I don't know. I have not seen this before, I do not know the process."

James sighed quietly; his gaze moved from his wife, to his son, and back to Dumbledore, "I hope we can save him." He whispered.

"So do I, James, so do I..."

* * *

Hermione stared into the game, without seeing it. Next to her Ron, was sitting in silence, while around them, cheers rang through the stands. It was the second Quidditch game of the season, Slytherin against Ravenclaw, but neither friend could enjoy it while Harry was lying in the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore had called them to his office again on Monday morning. He had told them that while they had hopefully found a cure, Harry might still die. It was something Hermione didn't want to think about. She had asked what it was that had caused Harry to have such a long stay in the Hospital Wing, and then hurried off to the library at break to look it up. What she had found out hadn't made her feel any better, if anything; it had made her feel worse.

_The Dragon's Hand of Ice is a Dark curse. Few people are taught it, but those who do know how to use it do so without care on who it is performed. _

_The curse is slow acting until the final stages, when it is hardest to bring the cursed back from the verge of death. The only thing that can save the person is the Pearl Draught, a specialised potion, but even this will have no effect if the person is too far-gone. _

_The Dragon is the person who placed the curse upon the victim. It is often impossible to trace this person, unless the victim was aware of the curse being placed upon them. Even so, it is difficult to convict the Dragon, as the curse leaves no trace._

Hermione's blood had gone cold at the thought of losing her friend. She'd not had the courage to tell Ron any of the information she had found out yet, afraid of how he would react.

* * *

Across the stands, the teachers sat together. Professor Dumbledore had been looking rather grave all morning. It was something Hermione couldn't help but notice, it was just one of those things. Beside the headmaster, Professor McGonagall seemed very relaxed, although Hermione could tell she too was tense.

* * *

She thought back over the last two weeks. It seemed so much longer ago since she and Ron had taken Harry to the Hospital Wing. She thought ahead to the end of next week, when students would be leaving the castle to spend Christmas with their families. She was going away with her parents to visit relatives in Canada, and Ron had told her just yesterday that he too was going home to his family. Harry, on the other hand, looked destined to spend Christmas unconscious in the Hospital Wing with his parents by his side.

The two friends had visited Harry while his parents had been there. Ron had seemed quite comfortable around them, but then the two families had been friends for a long time. Hermione hadn't known what to say or do around them, having never met them before.

* * *

James wandered through the castle alone. Lily was asleep in their private room, and the students were in their classes. He had watched the Quidditch match from the Hospital Wing with Lily; both wishing Harry was among the crowd, and hoping he would be able to join in with the next match, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, which would determine the winner of the season.

The doors to the Great Hall stood open. James spotted the usual twelve trees around the room, decorated elaborately. He had never known why Dumbledore requested twelve trees.

"Good afternoon, James."

A gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned as the entrance doors swung shut. Snow had fallen over the weekend, leaving the grounds white and glistening.

"Afternoon, Albus."

"Were you looking for someone?"

"No, just taking a walk. Madam Pomphrey sent us on our way after lunch. Lily was asleep when I left."

"Ah yes. Exercise does wonders for a troubled mind."

James suddenly spotted the bag Dumbledore was carrying. Dumbledore saw him looking and explained.

"My dear brother has been kind enough to make the potion that may save Harry. I've just been to collect it. We can try it tonight, but I doubt there will be much of a difference for a few days."

James nodded as they headed back to the seventh floor.

"I'll see you in the Hospital Wing around five shall I?" Dumbledore asked as they reached his hidden staircase.

"Of course." James replied, "Nothing would stop me being there."

"No, I doubt it would. You always managed to get where you shouldn't have been when you were a student here."

James gazed down the corridor, the thought of his friends running through his mind. They had planned to spend Christmas together, with Harry, at their home. Now that Harry would be staying at Hogwarts over the holiday, he wasn't sure if it would be possible. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for Dumbledore spoke to him again just before he headed up to his office.

"I have no problem if you wish for Sirius and Remus to be with you and Lily, but you must keep Sirius in check. No pranks, no trouble, and definitely no sneaking around the castle in your invisibility cloak, these are dangerous times, I want this castle to be safe."

James stared at the headmaster as he made his way up to his private dwellings. Either Albus Dumbledore could read minds, or he'd spoken without realising it. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and headed back to his wife.

* * *

The castle stood in silence in the early morning light. More snow had fallen overnight, but few people had seen it. Most of the students had gone home for Christmas, with just a few remaining at the school. Inside the castle too was a sleepy silence, but for the raised voices drifting into the corridor by the private rooms.

"We're married, James! I thought part of being together was making decisions together!"

"I'm giving you a chance to give your answer, Lily."

"But will it make any difference? You always make the decisions, James. I feel like I don't exist half the time!"

"I don't _always_ – "

"What about choosing our Secret Keeper then? You made that decision; I had no say in it. Then there's the time you decided to go out into Diagon Alley alone, and got yourself caught."

"I couldn't help that one, Lily."

"You could have agreed to take a few others with you!"

"What's wrong with Sirius and Remus staying with us?" James frowned.

"You never asked me if I was ok with that. You never consider my say in the decision."

Lily pushed the door open and disappeared into the castle beyond the room. She headed down the marble staircase and out the entrance doors to the cold grounds beyond.

* * *

Remus walked up the long drive to the castle with Sirius in tow. James had requested that they join him, Lily and Harry for Christmas at the castle. Sirius was talking about some girl he'd met in a pub recently, but Remus wasn't listening. He'd spotted a trail of footprints leading away from the castle into the grounds. He followed them with his eyes until they disappeared in the direction of the lake. He scanned the area nearby until Sirius' voice broke through his thoughts.

"Are you actually listening, Moony?"

"You go on ahead." Lupin made up his mind in an instant, "Prongs said he'd meet us in the Room of Requirement. I'll see you there." He strode away, following the footprints.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called after him.

Lupin waved a hand above his head and carried on towards the frozen lake, leaving Sirius to go and meet their friend alone.

* * *

Lupin pulled his cloak closer around his body for protection against the bitter December wind. The footprints were more scuffed now, as though the owner had grown weary. He picked up his speed, anxious to meet this mystery person.

* * *

"Prongs?" Sirius shut the door to the Room of Requirement with a snap, "Are you here, Prongs?"

Sirius walked around a bookcase that stuck out into the room and found his friend. James was sat in a low chair with his head in his hands. When he heard Sirius, he raised his head to look up at him. Sirius drew an audible breath as he caught sight of James' face.

"What's wrong, James?" Sirius knelt beside his friend, "It's not Harry – "

"No, it's not Harry. Lily and I had a pretty big argument earlier. She walked out the room, I've not seen her since." James stood up and went to the lone window. It was just one of the many mysterious qualities the room held. He gazed down into the snow-covered grounds, noticing a figure walking with purpose in the snow.

"What's Moony up to?" He turned to face Sirius again, his face now puzzled.

"No idea, he didn't say." Sirius joined him by the window, "Looks like he's following something."

"But what?"

"No idea." Sirius watched Lupin walk towards the Forest and stop by a leafless bush. He watched him crouch down beside it. When he rose, he was holding something large in his arms. As he got closer to the castle, he suddenly realised what, or rather whom, he was carrying. "We'd better get to the Hospital Wing. I think he's found Lily."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to be putting two chapters online today. I actually wrote this bit last Christmas, I just hadn't gotten around to putting online before today. I am experiencing a few problems with chapter 21 (writer's block), but I have other chapters that I can be putting online in the mean time. I hope you lot are enjoying this, and just to keep you going here's a sample of the next chapter...

_As he was getting ready for bed, he thought back to what the headmaster had said in the Hospital Wing._

"I need you to tell me everything you can remember from Diagon Alley. It may be the only way to cure you completely."

Glancing at his reflection in a window, he sighed.  


_"I'll do it tomorrow." He muttered._

I expect you'll be able to work that one out easily enough. If not, well, just go on ahead to the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

James sat alone in the silent room. He had remained by his wife's side since she had been brought to the Hospital Wing the day before by Lupin. One his other side, his son lay in his own bed. While there had been some improvement in his condition since he had been given the Pearl Draught, he still had not woken. With Christmas Day fast approaching, it looked like Harry would still be in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Lupin and Sirius had spent some time with James the night before, but with it being the full moon, tonight Lupin would not be able to stay, and Sirius, James knew, planned to keep their friend's company during his transformation. Slight movement from his right made him turn back to his wife. She was gazing at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What happened? Why am I in the Hospital?"

"Remus found you near the lake."

"I'm sorry, James. I never meant to fight with you. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's all right, Lily." James smiled at his wife, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

Lily sat by the fire; a blanket covered her from the waist down. A tree sat in the corner of the room; the decorations glittered merrily in the firelight.

"Lily?" A soft voice caught her attention.

She turned towards the door as Lupin came into sight. He was still pale, but less drawn than yesterday when she had seen him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, thank you." Lily smiled, but Lupin could tell she was distracted.

"Where's James?"

"With Harry. I don't think he'll be awake tomorrow."

"You never know. He may do yet. After all, he has improved a lot this last week."

Lupin sat on the arm of Lily's chair and placed an arm across her shoulders. She leaned against his body, enjoying the physical contact.

Sirius popped his head around the door as he headed to bed. Lily was fast asleep in the chair, and Lupin was carefully getting to his feet, clearly trying not to disturb her. Sirius caught his eye and grinned.

"James still in the Hospital Wing?" Lupin whispered.

"Yeah, he said he'd be coming to bed in about half an hour."

* * *

James handed a small parcel to Lily. She looked at him questioningly as she accepted it. Pulling off the wrapping, she found a beautiful, white box. She admired the decorative flowers on it, and the small tassel on the front. Carefully opening the lid, she found a small, finely spun glass angel. The tops of the wings were light pink, along with a small band around the neck.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"It's a Guardian Angel." James said, "I thought of you as soon as I saw it. I know you worry about us all, you can relieve some of your worries with your Angel."

"It's perfect, thank you, James." Lily reached out and wrapped her arms around her husband, still clutching the little angel in her hand.

* * *

_"Sirius!" Harry shouted, watching in horror as his godfather's body fell backwards in a graceful arc. He sank through the ragged black veil hanging from an arch._

"_Sirius!" Harry began to run forwards as Sirius disappeared, his once-handsome face somehow wasted._

_Somebody grabbed Harry around his chest._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry, it's too late."_

"_No, it can't be, he's only just gone through."_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry. He's dead, he can't come back."_

"_No," Harry gasped, struggling against Lupin's grip, "No, please – "_

* * *

"Harry!" Sirius ran forwards, closely followed by James.

"Come on, Harry, wake up. It's just a bad dream." James rested a hand on his son's arm as he jerked awake, "You're all right, Harry, you're safe."

Harry looked around the room, confusion showing clearly on his face. His eyes fell on Sirius, and he realised what he'd just witnessed had been a bad dream, and he was now in reality. He sank back against his pillows and allowed his body to relax, missing the concerned look that passed between Sirius and his father.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair beside Harry's bed. He had been informed by Madam Pomphrey that Harry had awoken a few days ago, but this was the first chance he'd had to visit since then. He observed the boy as he lay asleep in his bed. He knew it would be a long time before Harry would be completely recovered, but as long as he continued to take the Pearl Draught, then he should continue to get better.

* * *

Harry carefully sat up in his bed. The Hospital Wing was in darkness save for a candle that burned on the cabinet beside his bed. He picked up his glasses that lay beside the candle and put them on.

"Your friends will be most please you are awake at last."

Harry turned, startled, to find his headmaster sitting beside his bed. Professor Dumbledore fixed Harry with his piercing blue gaze. Harry squirmed uncomfortably and turned away from the teacher.

"You've been keeping things from us, Harry."

Harry's eyes moved to his interlocked fingers.

"Harry – I know you can remember what happened in Diagon Alley." Harry flinched visibly. Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Harry, look at me."

Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"Harry, please, look at me." The professor's voice was gentle and trusting.

Harry took several deep breaths before he faced Professor Dumbledore, but still he could not look into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Harry, I need you to tell me everything you can remember from Diagon Alley. It may be the only way to cure you completely." Dumbledore could see Harry wasn't comfortable with the conversation, "You don't have to tell me right now, if you don't feel up to it, Harry."

* * *

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Most students had gone to bed over an hour ago, leaving a few still working in the common room. Hermione and Ron were working on their Potions essays from Professor Slughorn, while Harry tried to make his way through the stack of notes Hermione was lending him. He gazed at the parchment in front of him, willing his brain to concentrate while the words merged together. Harry made a note of the page he'd reached, put his quill down and pushed his chair back.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To bed."

"But you've got to catch up, Harry."

"Give the guy a break, Hermione. He only got out of the Hospital a few days ago."

Harry grinned tiredly as he headed up the spiral stairs to his dormitory and bed.

* * *

Despite having treated his friends badly and practically ignoring them for almost two months, they had stuck by him. Hermione was helping him to catch up with the lessons he had missed, and Ron was just spending time with him, time that he would soon come to think back on happily, times that would help him to cope with what the world threw at him.

As he was getting ready for bed, he thought back to what the headmaster had said in the Hospital Wing. _I need you to tell me everything you can remember from Diagon Alley. It may be the only way to cure you completely._ Glancing at his reflection in a window, Harry sighed.

"I'll do it tomorrow." He muttered.

* * *

Harry approached Professor McGonagall at the end of their first Transfiguration lesson of the New Year. He'd been wondering all morning what to say, and still hadn't made his mind up when the bell went. Behind him, the class began to file out of the room and head off to lunch.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Professor, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. I was wondering if you could let him know for me? I'd tell him myself, but I don't know where to find him."

"I'll pass the message on, Potter."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry swung his bag onto his shoulder and followed his friends to the Great Hall.

* * *

Since waking up in the Hospital Wing just over a week ago, Harry hadn't been very hungry. He still went to the Great Hall at mealtimes, but never ate a lot. He saw Professor McGonagall slip into the Hall through a door behind the Head Table. She went along to her seat beside the headmaster and spoke to him as she sat down. He nodded and glanced at the Gryffindor Table. Harry suddenly found his lunch fascinating.

"What were you talking to McGonagall about?" Hermione asked, lowering her Charms book.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore."

"About what?"

"I'd rather not say."

Hermione noticed Harry's face had become rather guarded. She returned to her book and said nothing more. Ron saw nothing; he was too busy eating as much as he could lay his hands on.

* * *

When Harry arrived for dinner, he found a note beside his plate. He checked the name on the outside, and then slit it open and quickly read it.

_Harry,_

_Professor McGonagall informed me that you wish to speak to speak to me. Come to my office at 8pm tonight. I will meet you at the base of my staircase._

_Professor Dumbledore._

As more people began to arrive, Harry folded the note and stuffed it into his pocket. Hermione wouldn't be too pleased that he would be missing 'revision time' as he had come to call it.

* * *

At five to eight, Harry put his books away and headed to the seventh floor. The professor was waiting patiently for him to arrive.

"I see you got my message, Harry."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore lead Harry up to his office and offered him a seat, which Harry took gratefully. He still felt weary from towards the end of the day, and climbing several staircases at once made it worse than normal.

"If there is anything that I feel your parents should know, do I have your permission to tell them?"

"Yes." Harry said, after a lengthy pause.

"When you're ready, Harry."

Harry looked out of the window at the dark sky beyond. Behind him, Fawkes, Dumbledore's reliable Phoenix, sang a single wavering note. Harry found it had somehow given him strength to talk.

"Where do you want me to start from, Professor?"

"Where you and your mother became separated would be most ideal, if that is all right with yourself?"

"It's fine." Harry nodded. The images from the day flashed through his mind as he spoke.

* * *

"_We have to get to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to safety. I'm telling you this in case we get separated, or in case neither your father nor I survive."_

"_I know, mum. I'll be right behind you."_

_Flashes of light came from lower down the alley. Fresh screams echoed along the street. Lily knew they were running out of time. She set off away from the fight, leading Harry towards the pub, and safety._

_Suddenly their hands were forced apart, and Harry lost sight of his mother. He clutched his new wand and turned around. He spotted a weak spot in the people. He pushed his way through. An empty alley way caught his eye. He ducked into it and looked around, noticing how empty it was. Shops were boarded up; windows smashed; bins spilled their rotten contents across the street. Alarm bells began to ring in Harry's head. He turned back towards Diagon Alley, but his path was blocked. At least fifteen identically dressed people stood close together. Masks covered their faces, and cloaks hid their heads and bodies. The one at the front held a wand out, pointing directly at Harry. He began to back away slowly, feeling vulnerable.

* * *

Author's Note: You might have noticed I like to leave cliffhangers. See if you can guess what happens next...go on...I bet you'll be surprised (not betting money, too risky). Hope you're enjoying this so far. I wonder how many of you spotted the twist I put in this chapter. If you can't guess, just wait for the next chapter, I'll tell you right at the start. Anyway, little taster of chapter 17..._

_"He is surrounded by Death Eaters, with Voldemort in charge. It will not be easy to stop the curse from being active."_

_"But it's possible?"_

_"If we go about it the right way, then yes, it is possible."_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"Crucio!"_

_Harry fell to the ground as a thousand knives stabbed at his skin. His screams echoed off the wall, yet nobody in Diagon Alley heard him. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Harry lay on the ground, aching all over. His ribs hurt where he had hit rocks, and cuts littered his torso and arms._

"_Where is it?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Harry gasped, struggling to his feet._

"_The Philosopher's Stone, you know where it is."_

"_He's too young, Severus, he doesn't know where it is." A woman's voice came from a second figure._

"_No, he knows, Narcissa, even if he won't tell us."_

_"I can loosen his tongue. Crucio!"_

_Harry fell to the ground again. He was vaguely aware of falling onto something sharp. It pierced his skin; within seconds blood had seeped through his shirt._

"_I know a better way." The man spoke again. Harry lay still on the ground, wishing for the pain to end. In front of him, the witch had lowered her wand. "He'll not live more than two months. Narcissa, Bellatrix, stay here with me. Everyone else, get back to the Alley, the Dark Lord might need you. No doubt those foolish Aurors will be arriving shortly."_

_Harry was weak from the loss of blood and the Cruciatus Curse. He could only look on as the three remaining figures approached him. The middle figure began to speak, but Harry did not understand the words he spoke._

* * *

"Try to remember, Harry."

"I couldn't think straight at the time, even if I could remember what that person said, I wouldn't know if it was right or not."

"There may be a way." Dumbledore got to his feet. He rummaged in a glass-fronted cabinet and returned to his desk holding a stone basin. Harry noticed the runes around the sides of the basin. He wondered what they said, and what the small bowl was for.

"This is a Pensieve. If you concentrate on the memory, I may be able to decipher what the person said."

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it as much as he could. He felt a strange pulling sensation, when he opened his eyes Dumbledore was placing what looked like a string of smoke into the basin. Harry looked into it curiously.

_The three figures were approaching him as he lay on the ground. The middle one began to speak._

"_Meus manus est gelu, vestri spiritus moris dimitto vos frenum procul a vicis. Ego sum vestri Extractum. Vos sapio non meus nomen. Ego locus in vos Extractum Manus Glacies, meus Manus Glacies._"

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore as the image faded.

"You know what it means, don't you, professor?"

"I do. I also know the identity of the man who placed the curse upon you."

"Who was it?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nobody you will know, although you may have heard your parents talking about him. It was Severus Snape. I also believe that you passed out just after the curse had been performed, and that when you awoke, you had just one thought in your mind. That thought is what propelled you directly home. Am I correct?"

"Uh, I suppose so. I'm not sure about the thought propelling me home though."

"What I mean is that you Apparated, without meaning to."

"I guess I did." Harry muttered, remembering a bit of conversation he'd had with Lupin just after he'd woken. _Dumbledore thinks you may have unintentionally Apparated._ "What did Snape say?"

"He said 'my hand is cold, your life will leave you bit at a time. I am your Dragon. I place upon you the Dragon's Hand of Ice, my Hand of Ice'. This makes curing you of the curse completely both easier and harder."

"How can it be easier _and_ harder?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"It is easier because we know who your Dragon is. But harder because Severus Snape is a Death Eater. He will be surrounded by fellow Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

* * *

The journey back to the Gryffindor Tower passed in a haze for Harry. He wasn't aware of where he was going, only when he'd got there. He stumbled through the portrait hole and into the common room. It was empty save for two people. Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to return.

"You've been gone ages." Hermione said, "I hope you're planning to work hard tomorrow."

"Hermione." Ron laid a hand on her arm, warning her to leave it alone.

Harry headed for the stairs leading to the dormitories. Ron could see something wasn't right with their friend.

"Something's wrong." Ron muttered when they heard a door closing. He turned to the dying fire and fell into a chair.

"Well then we've got to find out what it is and help him."

"I don't think we can, Hermione. I have a feeling this is something Harry has to sort out on his own."

* * *

Lily sat in the nursery. It hadn't been used for years, but she liked to sit in the room to think. James, Lupin and Sirius were all downstairs in the living room, but she had wanted some time alone. Their voices still drifted up to her in the nursery, but she paid no attention to them. The fourth voice, however, made her blood run cold. She sprinted from the room and down the stairs, stopping in the doorway to the living room.

* * *

"Albus, what's going on?"

"Relax, Lily. I have some information that should help us to cure Harry completely."

James caught Lupin's eye and grinned slightly. He stood up and went to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders; he gently guided her to a chair.

"Thank you, James." The professor bowed his head slightly at the young man. "I have found out who Harry's Dragon is, but there will be a problem accessing the person."

"Well first you could tell us who it is?"

"Of course, Sirius. I believe it is one Severus Snape."

Both James' and Sirius' faces darkened.

"I know you did not get along with him in school, and I cannot blame you, seeing as what became of him."

"And the problem accessing him?"

"I'm sure you can guess that, Remus. He is surrounded by Death Eaters, with Voldemort in charge. It will not be easy to stop the curse from being active."

"But it's possible?" Lily demanded.

"If we go about it the right way, then yes, it is possible."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok folks, this is nearing the end. I reckon there'll be around 23 chapters, give or take a couple. I'm working on chapter 21 at the moment, and after being stuck with it for a while I've finally managed to get going with it again. I hope you've been enjoying this so far, I know I have. No teaser for the next chapter, but I might do one for chapter 20, which is a major part of the story. 


	19. More Problems

**Chapter Eighteen: More Problems**

Harry lay in his bed watching the winter sunshine dance on his hangings. He thought back over the conversation of the night before, when he had found out who had cursed him. He realised his friends were probably concerned about him, but he had been incredibly tired when he'd finally returned to the Gryffindor Tower. So tired that he had not been aware of Ron going to bed. He pulled back the hangings and found Ron sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning." Harry replied, finding some clean robes in his trunk. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Well, yeah. You looked pretty upset about something last night."

Harry thought back to when he'd entered the common room. "No, just tired. To be honest, I was kind of relieved."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry said as Neville too emerged from his bed.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore scanned the room. He had called a meeting for the more prominent and trustworthy members of the Order of the Phoenix, a special group he'd set up to fight against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Professor McGonagall had joined a few years ago, around the same time Alastor Moody had. 

"What is this about, Albus?" McGonagall was the first to speak.

"We need to find a way of reaching Severus Snape. There is just one small problem, he's a Death Eater."

"And that's a 'small' problem is it?" Moody grunted.

"We have to find him in order to cure one of my students." Dumbledore's eyes flicked to James and Lily briefly. "He has performed the Dragon's Hand of Ice on this student, the only was to make sure he is safe is to stop the curse from being active."

"So you want us to find Snape, bring him back to Hogwarts, put him in the same room as this student and find a counter-curse?" Dearborn asked.

"Well, yes."

"Snape in the same room as Harry isn't going to work, Albus. You know as well as I do how much Snape hates James." Lupin said.

"Your point?"

"Harry is the _spitting image_ of James. Snape won't make allowances for the son of his enemy."

"It's a chance we'll just have to take." Dumbledore spoke lightly. "I want you all to be ready for Voldemort's next attack. You are to get there as soon as possible, and bring Severus Snape back –_ alive_." He looked at James and Sirius as he spoke.

A stunned silence fell upon the room.

"He's not asking a lot you know." Aberforth spoke up, breaking the silence, "It could be worse."

* * *

Lily picked up the small white box from her bedside table. A quick glance up and down the corridor told her she was safe. James and Lupin had gone to the school for a meeting, but Sirius had chosen to remain behind. His bedroom door was firmly closed, and music echoed out into landing. She slipped passed his door quietly and into the nursery, quickly shutting the door behind her. She went to the small table in the corner and set the box upon it. She opened the lid and sat in the chair beside the table, gazing at her little angel. This was the first time she'd actually needed a private moment with the angel, other times she'd simply sat with the box in her hands and thinking over the problem.

* * *

"I know you're watching over this family," She whispered after a moment, "So please, help keep us safe. Help keep Harry safe, help us to cure him. I don't want to lose him; I don't want my love for James to be for nothing. All those years I loved him, and waited for him to grow up and show he truly cared. I don't want this family to break." 

Lily rested her head against the back of the chair as the memories from school crept into her head. How James had been showing off, how she had acted hard to get until he stopped and came to his senses, how their friends had supported them right from the start.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Sirius walked into the kitchen to find James eating a sandwich. 

"It was ok. I can't believe Dumbledore wants to get Snape and Harry in the same room though."

"He's mad."

"Have you seen Lily?" James frowned.

"I think she was in your bedroom. Why?"

"Just wondered. I thought she'd be waiting to hear what Dumbledore wanted." James put his empty plate in the dishwasher and headed into the entrance hall.

* * *

A few minutes later he was back. 

"She's not there."

"Try the nursery then. I've seen her going in there when she thinks nobody's looking."

* * *

James pushed the nursery door open slowly. He saw Lily straight away. As he went over to her, he realised she was asleep. The small figure on the table beside her caught his eye. He smiled gently, working out why she had come to the nursery when they hadn't needed to use it for many years. 

"James?" Lily looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Hello, love."

"Forgive me, I needed some time alone."

"It's all right, Lily." He knelt beside her, "I saw the angel."

"How was the meeting?"

"Dumbledore wants us to get Snape and Harry in the same room."

"Is he crazy?"

"I guess you can see the problem too."

"Yeah. He knows what Snape was like at school, why would he be any different now?"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall. The students were chatting happily, most likely looking forwards to the first weekend of the spring term. Harry sat with his friends at the Gryffindor Table. His marks had improved since returning to classes at the start of the week, but there was still no guarantee that he would be able to come back for his second year. Dumbledore wondered what it was that Harry and his friends were talking about.

* * *

"I can't believe Quirrell gave you a detention. He's so unfair." 

"Like I'd have the homework anyway when I've not been in any lessons since the middle of December." Harry said, reaching for the bread rolls.

"When is your detention?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, he didn't tell me."

"So why'd he keep you behind then?" Ron shoved a bit of chicken into his mouth.

"So he could yell at me for not having done the homework."

"Git."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"He's a _teacher_. He'll have some reason for doing it. Thought I don't see why he had to give you a detention, Harry."

"I swear he's got it in for me."

"You said that in December, mate."

"I know I did. Doesn't mean I've changed my mind about him though."

Harry risked a glance at the Head Table. Professor Quirrell quickly looked at his plate. Harry got the impression he'd been watching them for some time.

"Go to Dumbledore, get him to override Quirrell."

"No, Dumbledore's got enough to do at the moment." Harry returned to his dinner.

"Oh go on, Harry. Quirrell _is_ being unreasonable, you know he is."

"I'm not going to Dumbledore, Hermione, not for something as mediocre as this."

Harry caught the expression on Hermione's face out of the corner of his eye.

"I've got a decent reason to not go to Dumbledore, ok? I'll tell you later."

* * *

"Snape?" 

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I know _of_ him, Mum and Dad talked about him. He was a couple of years below them I think. He didn't have many friends, but he was friends with a few people who turned out Death Eaters."

"Oh great, that's gonna be brilliant." Harry muttered, remembering something he had heard his mother saying in an argument. _He's not safe anywhere. How can he be with Lord Voldemort after him?_

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione noticed his expression.

"Nothing, really." _They might not have been talking about me; it could have been someone else.

* * *

Author's Note: Harry's detention with Quirrell is a key point in this story, I won't say any more in case I give too much away. _

I tried to get a littl humour into this chapter, I'm not sure how successful it was though. I though Aberforth Dumbledore might be like his brother given the chance, light hearted I mean, while still able to see things in a serious light.


	20. Lonely

**Chapter Nineteen: Lonely**

February brought warmer, but wetter weather, along with the third Quidditch match of the season, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. Harry was looking forwards to being able to sit in the stands with his friends and enjoy the match. He'd missed the second completely, but Ron had filled him in when he'd returned to the school. The day dawned bright and still. As ten o'clock approached Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school. This match would primarily determine the third and fourth places in the inter-house league. The actual places would be confirmed with the end of the fourth, and final match of the season in April.

"Any idea who's going to win?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down together.

"Could go either way. Hufflepuff played really well, but Gryffindor still managed to beat them, and Ravenclaw were so close to beating Slytherin. They lost literally at the Snitch."

"Should be a good match then."

"Are you kidding? Quidditch is always good, whoever's playing."

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes and grinned. She thought Ron was wasting his time supporting Quidditch so diligently.

* * *

"I want to know what potions I need to re-cover before your exams, so I have set you a simple test to see how much you know." Professor Slughorn stood at the top of the classroom facing the first year Gryffindors. "Think of this as your first revision class of many to come." 

"What's he playing at? The exams are four months away." Ron hissed next to Harry, who thought he was lucky Hermione hadn't heard him.

She had all ready begun to draw up a revision timetable for herself, and as soon as she'd done a rough draft of hers, she'd started one for Harry and Ron. Ron had complained loudly, but Harry had accepted his willingly. He'd missed a lot of work, and knew that the only way to catch up in time would be to follow Hermione's revision plan.

"Harry, m'boy." Slughorn crouched next to his desk holding a stack of test papers. "I know you've missed a lot of my lessons, and been doing rather poorly on the ones you've attended, but just do your best."

Harry took the paper Slughorn held out to him. Grabbing his quill and loading it with ink he lowered his head to the test.

"You have the whole lesson to do this, you may begin."

With ten minutes left of the lesson, Harry was only on the fifth question, of fifteen. The answers he'd done were mostly guesses, but he'd at last come to one he knew the answer to.

_Wolfsbane and Monkshood are also known by what name?_

Harry thought hard before he scribbled an answer, wanting to make sure it was the right one.

"Time's up!" Slughorn's voice rang through the room. Harry looked up in surprise, he'd only done nine of the questions, but then he had been told to just do his best.

Slughorn walked between the rows of desks collecting the papers. Harry handed his in feeling a bit annoyed that he'd not managed more. Something Dumbledore had said came back to him in that moment.

_I doubt you want to be the only one who doesn't make it to the second year._

Harry immediately decided to work as hard as he could, even if it meant sleepless nights to catch up, so he could pass the end of year exams and be able to join his friends for another year.

* * *

Harry pulled his revision planner out of his bag and inspected it. Hermione had put Potions down for tonight. He rescued the notes he was currently borrowing from his trunk and settled down to go through them. 

"Hey, Harry, what are you doing?" Ron stuck his head around the dormitory door.

"Revising."

"What, all ready? The exams are ages away."

"Yeah, and I've missed a load of stuff. I have to do this, Ron."

"I was just gonna ask if you want a game of Chess, but – "

"Maybe later, I want to get this done." Harry turned a page and carried on reading, not bothering to look up.

Ron shrugged and went back to the common room, wondering if he could interest one of the others in a game. Hermione looked up as he entered the room. She too was revising. Ron glanced at the pile of notes beside her chair.

"What's got into everyone?" He muttered to himself.

"I see Harry didn't want a game."

"Nope, he's too busy revising."

Hermione smiled and returned to her notes, "You should take a leaf out of Harry's book, you know."

"I'll revise later, there's loads of time." Ron said as he sat down opposite Hermione.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"What does that mean?" Ron frowned.

Hermione didn't reply, she was searching for her ink in her bag.

* * *

Harry yawned widely as he put the notes back into his trunk. It was getting late, but still he was the only one in the dormitory. The sky outside had been dark for many hours. He reached over to pull the window in, enjoying the breeze that crept in. He took a moment to watch the moonlight reflecting off the lake. He sighed happily and turned to his bed.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed watching Ron packing his trunk. The Easter break was starting at the end of the week. On Saturday the Hogwarts Express would be taking students back to London, and the castle would be quiet for two weeks before the students returned for the summer term. 

The spring term had gone well for Harry. He had just about caught up with the lessons he had missed, and no longer had to take the Pearl Draught.

"What are you doing for Easter?" Ron paused, holding spare robes in one hand and a Quidditch magazine in the other.

"I don't know." Harry muttered.

"Well aren't you going home?"

"I'm not sure."

Professor McGonagall had been going around the Gryffindor classes the day before with a list of names for people staying over the break. Harry had, reluctantly, put his name down. He'd received a letter at the weekend from his parents. They had said they would be working over the two weeks Harry had off, as were Lupin and Sirius. They didn't want him to be alone in the house, so thought it would be best if he stayed at the school.

"Haven't your mum and dad said anything about it?"

"They're working, so are my godfather and uncle."

Lupin had been good friends with James and Sirius for years. Once the leak in the Order had been discovered, James and Lily had named him honorary uncle to Harry.

"You could always come home with me. Mum wouldn't mind."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up.

"Sure, it wouldn't be any trouble, and since Bill and Charlie moved out there's space for friends to stay."

Harry thought about it. He'd not stayed with Ron for a while, but their families were close. Then he thought of his parents and how they might react if they found out he'd ignored their letter and left the castle for the holiday.

"No, I can't, sorry." Harry sighed and disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Something's not right with Harry." 

Ron and Hermione sat by the fire on the final evening of the spring term. The sunset outside gave the sky a pink-orange glow. Neither had seen Harry since dinner, where he had seemed a little too quiet.

"You don't think it's the curse again, do you?"

"No, it's different this time." Ron watched the trees shifting in the wind.

Hermione cast a glance at the bottom of the boys' staircase and bit her lip. Both she and Ron were going to be away from the castle for the Easter break.

"He smiles and laughs and stuff, but it doesn't seem true. It never extends to his eyes."

"I know, I've seen it too." Hermione shuddered slightly as she pictured it. Harry was laughing, but his eyes weren't. They were in shadow, like they had been since October.

"Is he going home this break?"

"No, he said there's nobody home to care for him properly. I said he could have come home with me, but he declined."

"Maybe he's feeling unloved." Hermione suggested.

"Or maybe he wants his friends to stop talking about him behind his back."

Hermione and Ron span around. Harry was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded.

"Harry."

"I expect you'll find out what's bothering me as soon as I know for certain myself." Harry turned and went back up the stairs to his dormitory.

* * *

Author's Note: Anyone get the impression Harry's a little cheesed off with his friends? You probably noticed me time-jumping a lot here. It was the only way I could think of keeping the story moving when I got stuck with what else they could between January and June. Teaser for Chapter 20 coming up. It's a major chapter, so I might be really cruel and give you something really teasing...then again, I might be less cruel and give you a more obvious one...nah, cruel it is...hehe 

_"How come you didn't go home?" The seventh year Gryffindor looked like he'd had enough of sitting in silence._

_"Parent's aren't home. You?"_

_"Dad's dead, mum's working abroad. I didn't want to go back to my cousins."_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"The Death Eater's got him. I never knew him." _

That was the best bit I could find that wouldn't give too much away. I changed it from the one I had down originally, the first one gave away too much. I won't keep you waiting too long to get the next part of the story.


	21. Detention

**Author's Note: This chapter is a major part of the story. I urge you to read all chapters from here on in if you wish to be able to understand the Orbs of Darkness story, which is the sequel to this one.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am simply playing in the world that JK Rowling created. No profit is being made from this, just enjoyment from writing and reading._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Detention**

Harry sat alone in the Great Hall. He'd been tempted to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room and just miss lunch, but he'd gotten so lonely that he'd changed his mind. But it wasn't any better in the Great Hall. Only four others had remained at the castle for the holiday. Along the table was a seventh year Gryffindor, Harry presumed he'd been in the library all morning. A Hufflepuff girl sat alone at her table, and two Slytherin's sat at their table. At the Head Table Professors McGonagall, Slughorn and Flitwick sat together, along with one or two others that Harry didn't know. Both Quirrell and Dumbledore were missing. Hagrid was probably having lunch in his hut, perhaps helping an injured animal.

"How come you didn't go home?" The seventh year Gryffindor looked like he'd had enough of sitting in silence.

"Parents aren't home. You?"

"Dad's dead, mum's working abroad. I didn't want to go back to my cousins."

"What happened to your dad?"

"The Death Eater's got him. I never knew him."

The two boys fell silent. Harry glanced at the Head Table again. Maybe he'd go and visit Hagrid this afternoon, he'd not seen him for a while.

* * *

"Harry! How come yeh didn' go home?" 

"Mum and dad are busy."

"Wha' abou' Sirius and Remus?"

"Them too."

"Well come on in. I was jus' abou' teh make a cuppa."

Harry looked around Hagrid's cabin as he sat down. It wasn't bit or lavishly furnished, but it was enough. Plants hung from the ceiling along with a string of something white. Harry thought it looked like Unicorn hair.

"Ron an' Hermione gone home?"

"Yeah, they left yesterday."

"Yeh can always come an' visit me 'ere yeh know. Jus' come, like."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"Something's botherin' yeh." Hagrid watched Harry over the top of his massive mug.

"It's nothing." Harry kept his eyes on his own mug.

"They'll be all righ', Harry." Hagrid said after a short pause.

"What?"

"Yeh mum an' dad, they know wha' they're gettin' themselves into."

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. Each had a pile of notes in front of them, Hermione's considerably larger than Harry's or Ron's. 

Exams were fast approaching. They were just entering their last proper lessons of the school term, and were now busy revising the work from the entire year.

Harry dipped his quill into a pot of ink and scribbled something on a sheet of parchment. Hermione glanced up at the scratching, but quickly returned to her notes. Ron meanwhile was muttering under his breath.

An owl suddenly fluttered through an open window, stopping on the back of Harry's chair. He twisted around to retrieve the letter his had on its leg, welcoming the break.

_Mr Potter,_

_Your detention will take place tomorrow evening at 8pm. Meet me outside my office._

_Professor Quirrell._

Harry stuffed the note into his bag and returned to his work.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Just Quirrell telling me when my detention is." Harry muttered.

"He's foul." Ron said, Hermione looked up at him. "He must have lost your homework. We both saw you working on it. Hermione even checked it. You definitely handed it in."

"If I were you, I wouldn't do the detention." Harry stared at Hermione. She would normally tell him to go to the detention. "He's being completely unreasonable."

"If I want to make it into next year, I've got to go." Harry said, "Besides, he can't pin anything else on me now, not with the exams."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but Harry cut her off.

"Look, Dumbledore knows Quirrell's doing this, that's why he called me into his office last week. Just leave off it."

"Just be on your guard, Harry. None of this seems right. He wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't up to something.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The following evening, Harry got to Professor Quirrell's office with five minutes to spare. At eight o'clock on the dot the teacher emerged. 

"Come with me, Potter."

Harry followed Quirrell out of the castle and towards the lake. He was beginning to wonder what job Quirrell wanted him to do in the lake when the professor ducked into the Forest. Harry frowned but still followed him.

"Wait here, Potter."

Quirrell disappeared into the gloom. Harry leaned against a tree and folded his arms; once again checking his wand was safely stowed in his pocket.

* * *

"Did you bring the boy?" 

"I did, master. He is waiting for me to return to him."

"Bring him to me. You have proven yourself faithful, Quirrell, you will get your reward."

Quirrell bowed to the figure and hurried back to Harry.

* * *

Footsteps came closer to Harry. He watched a figure emerging from the darkness. He recognised the person as his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

"Come, Harry. Someone wants to meet you."

Harry didn't like the smirk on Quirrell's face, but followed him, if a little reluctantly. He put a hand inside his robes, checking yet again that his wand was accessible.

_Be on your guard, Harry._

"Keep up, Potter." Quirrell snapped.

Harry quickened his pace a little. A short way ahead of them he spotted a figure dressed entirely in black. The hood of his cloak obscured his face. Harry turned to look behind him; the castle was no longer in sight.

"Thank you, Quirrell, you may go now."

Harry thought he recognised the voice, but couldn't think where he might have heard it before. Alarm bells began to ring in his mind.

* * *

"I've waited a long time for this day, Harry Potter." 

Harry wondered how the person knew his name.

"I've wanted to meet you and talk to you for a long time."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry demanded, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"I've told you, Harry, I want to talk to you." The figure reached up and lowered his hood.

Harry instinctively backed away, trying to resist the urge to throw up at the sight before him.

"You're never as well protected as they think you are. I've waited eleven long years to see you. You see I know that you will get in my way, and I don't want that, it would only make my victory a little harder to gain."

His mother's voice rang in his head. _"He's not safe anywhere! How can he be with Lord Voldemort after him!"_

"You've stood in my way for too long, Harry. It is time for you to go."

"What have I ever done to you?" Harry stared into the hateful, red eyes.

"Don't try to run, Harry, it'll only prolong your death."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"You'll be dead before you know it, Potter."

He took a few more steps backwards, stopping when he found a tree behind him. He stared into the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort with determination.

"Goodbye, Harry. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" Harry knew his Shield Charm wouldn't do any good. Nothing could stop the Killing Curse.

Time seemed to slow down as the jet of green light came at him. Beyond it, Voldemort's snake-like face was etched in triumph.

The curse shattered Harry's shield as though it hadn't existed. The force behind it threw him several feet backwards. Pain seared across his forehead and he knew no more.

* * *

Author's Note: Know you know why it's key to the story. Wonder how many of you spotted that coming? Chapter 21 should be online soon, then you'll get to find out if Harry survives or not, and what happened to Voldemort and Quirrell. 


	22. Aftermath

**Chapter Twenty-One: Aftermath**

"Disturbance in the Forest, Professor!" Hagrid burst into the headmaster's office, clearly agitated.

"Where?" Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Near the lake." Hagrid gasped.

"Lead the way." Dumbledore turned to the two figures sitting on the opposite side of his desk. "Maybe you two should come with us."

Hagrid jogged across the grounds towards the lake while the Professor, James and Sirius tried desperately to keep up with his huge strides.

* * *

"It was 'round 'ere somewhere, Professor." Hagrid stopped just inside the Forest. 

"Tell me, Hagrid, what exactly did you see?"

"Few flashes 'o light, sir. Looked like it came from a wand."

"Split up, and be careful. The culprit may still be here." Dumbledore drew his wand and lit the tip. James and Sirius followed suit and the three of them began to walk forwards slowly.

James suddenly spotted a body ahead of them.

"Albus!" He called over his shoulder and hurried forwards.

As the light from his wand caught the body, he realised who it was. He took the last few steps at a run and fell to the ground beside his son. He was vaguely aware of the voices behind him, but they had no meaning for him.

"Sirius, I need you to get back to Headquarters, Lily needs to be here."

"I'm on my way, Albus."

James grasped his son's hand as a hot tear rolled down his cheek.

"James, let me see…" Dumbledore too knelt beside the boy. He placed two fingers below his jaw. "He's alive, but his pulse is weak, we need to get him to Madam Pomphrey."

"I'll carry him." James said immediately. Dumbledore studied the man's face.

"I know he's your son, but I don't think you're up to it. Let Hagrid take him."

James seemed to struggle with an internal battle for a moment, "Ok, Hagrid takes him, but I'm not leaving him."

"Very well." The headmaster pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to James, "Hold this to his forehead for a moment. He has a very nasty cut there."

Dumbledore went back to the edge of the forest to where Hagrid was waiting.

"Hagrid, I need to take Harry up to the Hospital Wing. James will be staying with him."

"Harry? Blimey."

* * *

Lily flung the doors to the hospital wing open and flew down the room to where her husband sat beside their son. 

"How is he?" She whispered, tears threatening to overflow.

"Lucky to be alive, according to Madam Pomphrey." James grasped his wife's hand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I expect Albus has some theory, but he's not chosen to divulge it yet."

The door squeaked open again. James looked around as Dumbledore joined them.

"What happened, Albus?" James asked, as soon as the headmaster was close enough to hear him.

Dumbledore beckoned to them as Madam Pomphrey came over to check on Harry again. James glanced at Lily as they joined him across the room.

"Until Harry is awake and up to talking, I will not know for certain, but it is my belief that Voldemort has carried out the next part of the prophecy, he has marked Harry as his equal."

* * *

"I wonder where Harry is?" Hermione said as she joined Ron at the table in the Great Hall. "You're sure he never returned last night?" 

"Yeah, his bed hasn't been slept in."

"Maybe he went to his private place."

"Nah, I don't think he would've done that somehow." Ron frowned.

"I hope something didn't go wrong with his detention last night." Hermione bit her lip and glanced at the Head Table. Professor Dumbledore's seat was empty, along with Professor McGonagall's.

"Maybe Hagrid knows where he is?" Ron suggested, following Hermione's gaze.

"It's worth a try, I suppose."

Together they headed up to the table where the teachers sat. Hermione thought Hagrid looked bothered by something.

"Hagrid, you haven't seen Harry this morning have you?"

"I think yeh need ter speak ter Dumbledore, he'll be able ter give yeh some answers."

Ron caught Hermione's eye as they returned to their seats.

"Why would we have to speak to Dumbledore?" Ron wondered aloud, "Harry wouldn't have been kicked out … would he?"

"There's only one way to find out." Hermione pointed to the Head Table where the two missing professors had just arrived. "Let's wait for the end of breakfast. The hall will be quieter if we wait."

* * *

James and Lily sat in the Hospital Wing in silence. They had refused to leave their son's side once Dumbledore had left the night before. Madam Pomphrey had eventually given them both beds, one on either side of Harry. Both were waiting for Harry to wake, so they could reassure him and let him know he wasn't alone. 

"_He will one day need to know the truth about why Voldemort tried to kill him, don't hide it from him."_ Dumbledore's parting comment ran over and over in James' head. He glanced sideways at his wife. It had taken a lot of persuasion on his part to get her to get some sleep during the night. It looked like she hadn't slept at all, despite her being asleep when he returned to his chair beside Harry in the morning. The only thing was that they didn't know when he would wake, or even if he would.

* * *

Quirrell sat in his office with a pile of essays in front of him. He had to get them marked for the fifth years, but his mind wouldn't concentrate on them. Instead he was starting out of his window at the Forbidden Forest. He had overheard the headmaster telling two young Gryffindors that their friend was lying in the Hospital Wing. He had glanced at these two young Gryffindors and for a moment thought his heart had stopped. _They're Mr Potter's friends. Damn, he must have survived. If he survived, what happened to the Dark Lord?_ The thoughts ran over in his head. _What's going to happen when Potter wakes up? Unless I can find a way of making it so he doesn't. No, that won't work; he's too heavily protected. Parents are bound to be there with him all the time, then there's Madam Pomphrey. What if he tells Dumbledore it was the Dark Lord, and that I led him to Potter? I'd probably be arrested. I can't afford that. I've got to get out of here._

Without any further though Quirrell got to his feet, grabbed a battered suitcase and began to stuff his belongings into it. _Better leave the essays; the students will need those for revision. I'll not leave a note either; they might be able to track me. No, I'll wait until they're all in bed and then leave. Just hope I can avoid Filch.

* * *

_

Author's Note: I struggled a lot with this chapter, it's taken me a long time to complete it, so I hope you've enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be the last one for this story, but I have got a sequel lined up. There'll be information on this one as I get it written. 


	23. The End Of The Year

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The End of the Year**

Harry lay on his back. It was warm, and comfortable. The softness beneath him made him feel as though he was lying on a bed. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing the slight ache in his head as he did so. Someone had removed his glasses. He could tell by the lighting that it was sometime during the day, but which day he had no idea. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since Voldemort had killed him.

_Hang on a minute, I'm not dead. What the hell is going on? I should be dead, nobody survives the Killing Curse!_

Harry reached across to the cabinet beside his bed for his glasses. The room came into focus as he put them on, and instantly he could tell he was in the Hospital Wing again. _Figures, Voldemort did just try to kill me._ As he looked around the room he found he was the only one in there, but beside his bed were two empty chairs. _Wonder who the visitors were?_ A window nearby was open, letting a cool summer breeze enter the room.

He raised a hand to his forehead, finding soft material beneath his fingers.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore opened the door to the Hospital Wing quietly. He had visited Harry on many occasions, while the boy had been unconscious. He had recently shown signs of waking up, but had yet to do so, unless he had woken while James, Lily, Remus or Sirius had not been with him. As he walked through the opening, he automatically sought out the bed that Harry lay in. The young boy was looking around the room. He could see various thoughts pass across his face.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Harry." 

Harry turned to find the headmaster watching him from the end of his bed.

"It's good to see you awake again."

"I'm definitely _not_ dead then?"

"No, Harry. You survived the Killing Curse. You're the only one to have managed it so far, be warned, you might become quite famous in time." Dumbledore's light blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

Harry watched the headmaster sit in one of the vacant chairs. "Your mother and father are not here at the moment. Madam Pomphrey persuaded them to take a break. Don't ask me how she does it." Dumbledore paused, looking at Harry carefully. "I need you to tell me what happened, Harry."

Harry swallowed nervously and nodded. "Quirrell gave me a detention for not handing in some homework. I think he must have lost it, I definitely handed it in, Hermione and Ron both saw me give it to him." Harry paused, thinking carefully about what happened so he didn't get any of the details wrong. "Quirrell led me down to the Forbidden Forest. He went inside to meet someone, told me to wait at the edge. I kept checking I had my wand on me, something didn't feel quite right." Harry had to stop again as the memories crept into his mind. He shuddered at the thought of those cold, hateful, red eyes.

"Take as long as you need to, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was gentle, and all that Harry needed to carry on speaking.

"Quirrell led me into the forest, to Voldemort. I don't know where he went, but Voldemort didn't need him there anymore. He said…he said he'd been waiting a long time to meet me…he told me I'd been standing in his way for too long…he tried to kill me." Harry turned his troubled eyes upon the headmaster. "How did I survive the Killing Curse?"

"You will find out when you have to Harry, now is not the time."

"Harry!"

Dumbledore and Harry turned around as someone shouted Harry's name. His mother had appeared in the doorway of the Hospital Wing; behind her his father stood watching them.

Lily hurried down the room to her son. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you, Harry." She whispered as a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

Albus Dumbledore stood up slowly, moving back so James could get to his son. He caught James' eye and gave a swift nod.

"It is as I feared, Voldemort has taken the next step of the prophecy." He whispered. "Bring Lily to my office tonight, we have to talk about the options you and Harry now face."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sipped his tea and eyed the four adults facing him. 

"You said you wanted to discuss our options?" James prompted.

"What options do we have?" Lily asked.

"Voldemort has marked Harry as his equal, but it does not put a death sentence upon either of them. I believe that, given time, Harry will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"How can he? He's just a child!"

"You forget the prophecy. '_He will have power the Dark Lord knows not_.' We must try to find this power and find a way to unlock it. When Harry is well again I will begin training him in advanced defence techniques. The injury Voldemort has inflicted upon Harry could be a link between the two. I will teach Harry to block him."

"What about the prophecy? Should we tell him?" Lupin wondered.

"He will need to know in order to defeat Voldemort, but for now I think it best that we do not tell him. A time will come when he will prove he can cope with the knowledge."

James glanced at his wife. He felt the sooner they told Harry what he was up against the better, but he also saw sense in Dumbledore's words. None of them knew for certain what might happen if they told Harry too soon.

* * *

Harry returned to lessons two weeks before the end of the term. Hermione and Ron had become regular visitors, along with Hagrid, Dumbledore, his parents, Sirius and Lupin. He had missed all the exams, but Dumbledore had told him that he would allow him to return for a second year due to the circumstances. Harry knew he would have to work hard over the summer to catch up with the rest of his year. 

Lessons were now a relaxed affair, and mostly practical, with the exception of A History of Magic. As they no longer had a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher they had those lessons free. The three friends often went down to Hagrid's Hut in the hours they had free, or sat by the lake discussing past events. It hadn't taken Ron and Hermione long to find out that Harry had encountered Voldemort, or that the Killing Curse had backfired, and that he would quickly become famous once the press found out. They had been quick to inform Harry of Quirrell's sudden disappearance. This confirmed that he was guilty for all three of them, and all the teachers that knew what had transpired in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry had been careful to keep the scar hidden from view while he was walking around the school and in close proximity to those who didn't know the complete truth.

The rest of the wizarding world seemed to notice the lack of activity from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. As Harry walked around the corridors it seemed it was the only topic being discussed. Everyone seemed to have a different idea of how Voldemort had gone, while others refused to accept it, fearing they were being led into a false sense of security while he planned something big and dramatic. It was mostly the older students with these views, the ones who'd had more experience of what Voldemort could do. There were only a few within Hogwarts and outside its walls who actually knew the truth of what had transpired.

* * *

Harry sat alone in his dormitory. The Leaving Feast would be standing in less than an hour. Tomorrow, he would be returning home, though not with his friends on the school train. He had received a note from the headmaster informing him that his parents would be collecting him from the school at midday. With the train leaving at ten o'clock this left Harry with two hours of boredom. He stuffed another book into his trunk as the door opened and Ron appeared in the gap. 

"You coming to the hall?"

"Yeah, when I'm done here."

"Ah come on, Harry, it's the last day. You can finish packing tomorrow."

"What like you?" Harry thought about it. He knew he should get it done, but leaving it would give him something to do in his spare two hours tomorrow. "Don't tell Hermione." He shut the lid on his half-packed trunk.

* * *

As Harry looked around the Great Hall that evening he knew he would come to miss the school a lot. It had been his home for most of the last year after all. He laughed and chatted with his friends and fellow Gryffindors, making the most of the time left with them. 

Towards the end of the evening, Professor Dumbledore announced the winners of the House Cup. Gryffindor had come in a respectable second place, the same position they'd finished in for the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin House had nabbed both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup for what Ron told Harry was the seventh time.

Through the crowded hall Harry picked out the familiar blonde head of Draco Malfoy. They'd only been together during Potions Lessons, but they'd not had any opportunity, or reason, to talk. From what he'd seen of the young Slytherin, he was a bit of a bully. That was one person Harry wouldn't miss seeing.

* * *

Students bustled around the drive in front of the castle. The horseless carriages stood with their doors open. Trunks and caged pets sat on the gravel path to one side of the drive. Harry stood at the top of the steps, wishing more than anything that he could be one more person able to spend a few more hours with his friends. All around him people were saying goodbye to people from other years and other houses, probably in case they didn't get to see each other on the train for some reason. Percy was somewhere in the throng, attempting to maintain some form of control. No doubt Fred and George had found some way of making this tricky, along with their friend Lee Jordan. 

"Harry!" Hermione appeared at the bottom of the steps pulling Ron with her. "I'm really going to miss you." She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a swift hug. "Promise me you'll write?"

"Of course, Hermione."

The first few carriages began to move, taking the students towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Take care, mate." Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You too, Ron."

As his friends got into a carriage, Harry felt a twinge of sadness. He would give anything to be going with them. He stood in the morning sunlight, watching the carriages taking the last of the students to the train. The silence pressed upon his ears. He turned slowly, retreating into the castle, returning to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his own trunk.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the first Harry Potter Fan Fiction I have actually finished writing. I kind of abandoned The Last Fight, though I hope to be working on this one before long, probably when I'm done with Orbs of Darkness. As I said at the end of the last chapter, the Orbs of Darkness is the sequel to this story. I came up with the title while looking on a random generator website. I've tried to get an intersting twist into the story, but I won't know how successful it'll be for a while yet, until I get it online. Before that however, I need to start writing it. 

I hope you lot have enjoyed reading this story, I have certainly enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I very much appreciate the feedback you have given me.

There is a deliberate error in this chapter, right at the start. I couldn't kill Harry off, cos then I wouldn't have a sequel, which I came up with ages ago.


End file.
